Future Diary: Existence - After Story
by unseenmemory
Summary: With his sacrifice, his dreams were finally fulfilled. A normal life for Toshiro and Yuno. A life where the future cannot be told. What awaits them in this world? This is a short story that follows Future Diary: Existence. OCxYunoGasai
1. Rejection

I can hear the chirping of the birds from the distance. The gentle noon wind breezes my face. Ah. This is peace. Wait a minute. Did I bring my homework along with me? I slowly opened my eyes. Hm. Looks like I forgot in the classroom. Tsh. Yare yare. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. What time is it? I'm pretty sure I left the room before our lunch period. I took out my glasses from its casing and put it on. I slowly stood up and walked towards the concrete railing of the unused staircase. I stared blankly at view of the city with a smile on my face. Ah. I could never grow tired from this.

My name is Hiriyama, Toshiro. 16 years of age. Currently a 2nd year middle school student in a Sakurami Middle School. Average built. Fairly tall.

I'm just your average guy who enjoys living a peaceful life.

For the past 5 months, this spot became my place. This is the 3rd floor of the unused outdoor staircase near the library. If I don't feel like studying, I would just cut classes and stay here. I usually read some manga or some books while waiting for our lunch period. I'm such a slacker. Well, I'm doing great in my studies, so I don't need to worry about that. Oh. I remember. I have to get that manga Kousaka borrowed. I also need to borrow that detective novel from Akise. It was, Sherlock, was it? Ugh. I'll just do that during our lunch period.

I let out a yawn as I stretched my body. What to do, what to do. I want to go home right now. Should I skip all of my remaining classes? I glanced over my wristwatch to check the time. Hm. It's already 12:28nn. 2 more minutes before lunch break. Ah, crud. I need to do something for the kendo club later. If I skipped that, our club leader might scold me again. Geez. I let out a sigh as I sat down on the floor to fix my spot.

**DING DONG DING!**

Ah. It's lunch time. I better go back to the room to get my lunchbox. I'm pretty sure Akise and Kousaka are waiting for me there. I quickly picked up my manga and stood up. Time for me to go.

_Please go out with me!_

Hm? Another one? Seriously. They don't pick a different place. Well, beside my usual spot is the infamous confession place of the campus. Everyone tends to confess there. It's really infamous since everyone who confesses there tends to get rejected. What bad luck. As I was going down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of the confession. Wait. Is that the captain of the track and field club? Oh. Dang. He's confessing to that girl. This is like the 4th one this month. They should really give her break. Sheesh. If you're wondering who's this girl that he's confessing to, well, I could say she's a friend of mine.

As I reached the 1st floor landing, I saw the confessor running away from the scene. Oh. Someone got rejected. "Not your type?" I asked the pink haired girl as I approached her. The pink haired girl let out a sigh and looked at me. "Not a single bit. You were in your usual spot again, Hiriyama-kun?" The girl asked me as she approaches me. "Yep. Our teacher might scold me for reading my manga. It's not my fault that I find his way of teaching too boring." I replied as I fix my hair. "Seriously, you're such a slacker." The girl commented as she let out a chuckle. "Tsh. Well, thank you, Yuno. Should I call you, Ms. Perfect?" I sarcastically stated as I let out a chuckle of my own.

This pink haired girl standing in front of me is Gasai, Yuno. She's one of my close friends. She really excels in every subject in school. Not to mention, she's popular too. She's pretty, cute, and approachable. Her beauty is somewhat, really attractive. Her pigtails and her two frontal locks swayed as the gentle noon breeze passes through us. Even I can't stop from looking at her. She's that beautiful. Anyway, I met her during the first day of our 2nd year lives. We quickly grew fond of each other. There are times she would accompany me in my spot. We would read books or manga, share some stories and at times, we would just sleep in that place. Of course I don't sleep beside her. I'm not that aggressive. I don't know, but somehow, I really feel at ease when I'm with her. Maybe, it's because I really like her. I want to confess too, but she's way out of my league.

"Hm? Is there something on face?" Yuno curiously asked me. Crud. I stared too long. "No. Not at all. Since you're here, do you want to tag along? I'll eat my lunch with Kousaka and Akise. Mao and Hinata might come along too." I asked her as I quickly looked away. "Sure! Come on! We should hurry! We might miss them!" Yuno merrily stated as she grabbed onto my arm and dragged me towards the entrance of the building. "Hey! Don't drag me around like this!" I exclaimed as we hurriedly walked through the hallway. "It's alright! Besides, we're close friends, are we?" Yuno stated with a smirk on her face. "Geez. Give me a break." I remarked as I let out a sigh.

After a quick run through the hallway, we finally arrived in our classroom. Luckily, no hall monitor saw us running in the hallway. "Yo, Toshiro-kun, Gasai-san." Akise stated as he welcomed us. "What took you? We're really hungry, you know." Kousaka annoyingly remarked as he sat down beside Akise. "Sorry, sorry. I got caught up in another confession." I replied as I glanced at Yuno, who sat down beside Hinata. "Another one, Yuno? That's how many for this month?" Hinata asked Yuno as she opens her lunchbox. "I think that's the 4th one? I'm not sure." Yuno replied as she does the same. "Wow. You're really that popular, Gasai-san. Luckily, Hinata isn't like that." Mao commented with a smile on her face. As my friends share their banter with each other over our lunch, I sat down beside Akise.

"Oh. Toshiro. Here's your manga." Kousaka said as he gives me back my manga, which was the first volume of Steel Ball Run. "So, how did you found it? Is it okay?" I asked him as I take my manga from his hands. "It was pretty okay. The new Joestar is pretty overshadowed by the new Zeppeli. I mean, who's the main character? Johnny or Gyro?" Kousaka replied as he takes a bite of his meal. "Why not both? Oh. Toshiro-kun. Here's the book that you want to borrow." Akise stated as he hands me a book. "This is, Sherlock, right? Holmes?" I asked as I take the book from his hands. As I grab onto the book, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out. "Hm? I think you left your bookmark inside, Akise." I remarked as I opened the book. To my surprise, there were two amusement park tickets in the middle of the book.

"Uh. What is this? This is an odd choice for a bookmark, Akise." I commented as I take out the tickets from the book. "Oh? Tickets, huh? Are you asking me on a date, Toshiro-kun?" Akise sheepishly asked me with a smile on his face. I felt a sudden chill in my spine. "Ugh. I don't swing that way, but seriously, what is this for?" I asked Akise once again as Kousaka continued to eat his lunch. "I didn't knew that you were that dense, Toshiro-kun." Akise replied as he quickly glances at Yuno, then winks at me.

I don't get this guy. What is he trying to imply? That we should go on a date or something? Didn't I tell him that I don't swing that way? Disappointed, Akise lets out a sigh and grabs onto me. "Bring her out on a date this weekend, you bonehead." Akise whispered into my ear. "Huh?! Are you serious?! Bring Yuno out?!" I frantically whispered back to my silver-haired buddy. "Oh come on. I know that you're actually heads over heels for her. This is your chance to confess to her!" Akise whispered back. Ugh. I couldn't stop myself to stare at Yuno, who was busy chatting and eating with Hinata and Mao. I could feel my face getting redder. "Go for it. Don't worry about the ticket. One of my detective friends gave it to me." Akise commented as he pushes me back and resumes eating his lunch. "Huh? Did something happen?" Kousaka asked with a curious look on his face. "Nothing. Not at all." I frantically replied as I quickly looked away from Yuno.

Can I actually ask her out? Damn. This is probably my first time to ask someone on a date. Can I pull this through? Can I-

As I was busy questioning my chances in my head, I suddenly noticed Yuno looking at me. "Is something wrong, Hiriyama-kun? You look distressed." Yuno asked me with a curious look on her face. As I heard her words, I quickly felt the redness of my face. "N-Nothing at all! E-excuse me!" I frantically stated as I quickly stood up ran towards the hall. Oh god. Oh god. That was close! I was so close into breaking under pressure! I could have spilled the beans right there! Calm down, Toshiro! Cal-

_You there! No running in the halls!_

**…**

Today is probably the biggest day of my life.

Last week, I managed to muster enough courage to ask Yuno out on a date. Our friends watched from afar as I waited for Yuno's answer. To my utter surprise, she said yes. In that moment, I felt my insides bursting in happiness as I heard her sweet reply.

I stood in front of the gates of the amusement park. I tried my best to look attractive for our date. I did asked Kazu-nii some tips, since he's dating a girl for like, a year now. He did give me some advices and tips, but some of them were too impossible for me to do. Like, making a move in our first date? We're not even dating! Sheesh. Even so, I mustn't screw this up. This is my big chance to confess to her!

At the moment, its 1020am in the morning. We're supposed to meet here around 1030am. I can't believe that I was that excited that I left the house around 0930am, and arrived here around 0950am. I swear. Father and Kazu-nii had a huge grin on their faces earlier. What a way to support me on my first date. I watched the other visitors of the park enter the gate. Wait. Do I look okay though? I'm wearing a black hoodie, dark khaki chinos and my black boat shoes. I don't look like a nerd or a hipster, right? Shit. Shit. I'm really nervous. I can't wait to see Yuno, but I'm so nervous that I could actually faint when I see her. Calm down, Toshiro. Deep breathes! We can do this! This the first step to manh-

_Good morning, Hiriyama-kun!_

Her sudden cheerful greeting caught off guard. I quickly turned around and faced her. Yuno was standing a few feet away from me. She was wearing a green cardigan, a white inner shirt, a black skirt, black leggings, and a pair of brown boots. God. She looks too cute. I feel like I'm going to have a nosebleed anytime soon. "G-Good morning, Yuno." I replied as I tried my best to cover my nervousness. "Did I make you wait? I kinda got caught up in my wardrobe. I hope I look okay!" Yuno merrily stated as she smiles at me. "N-No! Heavens! No. I just got here! Y-you look great! Really great!" I frantically replied as I tried my best to give her a smile. "That's good to hear! Come on then! I can't wait for the rides!" Yuno happily stated as grabs me by the wrist and drags me towards the entrance.

Since we're both thrill-seekers, we first rode the roller coasters. I lost count of how many times we went back to the line for another ride. After that, we rode the spinning cups. I almost hurled when Yuno went crazy in spinning our cup. She did apologized in the end, but it was really okay with me. Next off, we rode the pirate ship. We screamed in the top of our lungs as the ship rocked back and forth. Since we got too dizzy from our last ride, we then went to the carousel. Yuno chose a white horse for her ride, while I chose the black horse beside hers. As we went around and around the carousel, I can't help but to stare at Yuno. Throughout the rides, she had a big smile on her face. She looks so beautiful with that carefree smile. Tsh. I'm really that into her, huh?

The day quickly passed. For our last ride, we decided to go to the Ferris wheel. "Phew. What a day, huh?" I asked Yuno as I sat down in front of her. "Yep! The pirate ship ride was crazy! I really thought I was going to hurl up earlier!" Yuno happily replied as she sits down in front of me. "Ugh. Don't remind me. Seriously. I felt my lunch in the back of my throat earlier. Even so, I really had fun!" I stated with a smile on my face. "Same here, Hiri- No. Toshiro! I really had fun with you!" Yuno stated with another big smile on her face. Oh, her sweet words. Wait. That's her first time to call me by my first name.

As our coach starts to ascend, I could feel my heart thumping much faster. The warm rays of the sunset shone through the windows of our coach. This is it. This is the moment. Do or die, Toshiro! This is your chance!

"Yuno. Can I say something?" I asked Yuno, who was busy enjoying the view of the city. "Hm? Go ahead, Toshiro! What is it?" Yuno asked with a curious look on her face. No backing down, now Toshiro! I swallowed my nervousness and prepared myself for this dire moment. I let out a deep breath and stared at Yuno with a mellow smile on my face. "Yuno. I don't how to say this, but when I'm with you, I can't help to feel happy and at ease. I don't know, but I'm really that comfortable with you. You're probably the closest friend I have, and to top it off, I really find you as someone who is precious to me. You're someone who I want to take care of." I stated as I gazed into her pink eyes. "Toshiro.." Yuno muttered as she gazed into my deep blue eyes.

_I'll be honest, Yuno. I like you. No. It's probably bigger than that. I love you, Gasai, Yuno. _

_Please go out with me._

There is it. There's my most awaited confession. I could feel my face on fire as my heart thumped like crazy. This is so nerve-wrecking. Based on the look on her face, Yuno's speechless. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? The silence is deafening. I could feel my hands shaking. Oh, god. What could be her answ-

_I'm really honoured that you feel that way for me, Toshiro. You're precious to me too, but I can't go out with you. I'm sorry, but I have to refuse._

Huh?

Her words pierced my heart. I could feel my heart aching in pain as I heard her words. Oh. I got rejected. "I-I see.." I muttered as I shifted my gaze onto the flooring of the coach. How stupid of me. I knew that I was out of her league, but I still expected something from her. Oh well. "Toshiro, I'll be honest. I am attracted to you in some way." Yuno stated. My gaze suddenly went back to her. "What? Excuse me?" I frantically asked her as I quickly fixed my glasses. "You see, you really look like someone. Someone that I admire." Yuno replied as she embarrassingly tries to continue our eye contact. "Someone? An actor, or something?" I curiously asked her. "No. It's not like that. He's not famous." She frantically replied. "Then who?" I curiously asked her once again. Is Yuno trying to say that I still have a chance?

_You see, two years ago, a guy saved me. Remember that my foster-mother used to do crazy things to me? Well, he saved me from that. One night, he suddenly appeared in front of me. I really thought I was going crazy, since a girl who looked like me suddenly show up too. Before I lost consciousness, the guy was trying to protect from that girl. From their looks and the way they spoke to one another, I could really say that they were in great pain. Once I regained my consciousness, I found myself inside a ruined classroom. My foster-parents were there and they were embracing me tightly. As I embraced them, I saw that guy once again. This time around, he was holding onto that girl's body. He was screaming her name in pain. It felt like that girl died to save him. From that point, I could really say that I fell in love with that guy. I felt how much he loved that girl. I felt how much that girl meant to him. _

I was left speechless after hearing Yuno's short story. Our coach has come to a stop. We stepped out of our coach and walked towards the exit. "That's pretty tragic. What happened to that guy?" I asked Yuno as we walked beside each other. "I don't know. He suddenly disappeared. My memory is pretty hazy. I don't really remember every detailed happened at that time." Yuno replied as she plays with one of her frontal locks. Strange. Two years ago, when I woke up in that parking building, it felt like my memory suddenly became hazy. My eyesight suddenly went bad too. That's just odd that it also happened to Yuno. "So, what does he look like?" I curiously asked Yuno. "Hm. From what I could remember, he was pretty rugged down. He's probably the same age as you." Yuno exclaimed as we continued to walk towards the entrance. "So, you're into older guys?" I jokingly asked her.

"Geez! Anyway! As I was saying! He has the same build too. Not to mention, same haircut and same voice, but his was a more cold. Oh! He had facial scars! Like three of them! One on the bridge of his nose, one on his left jaw, and one on his left eye!" Yuno quickly followed up as we reached the entrance of the amusement park. Wait a minute. That sounds like the guy that saved me two years ago! "Was he wearing like a white long sleeves shirt?" I quickly asked Yuno. "Hmmm. Yeah! He was! Wait! How did you know that?!" Yuno curiously asked me as began to walk towards her home, which was a condo unit a few blocks from here. "Remember I told you that this guy saved me back then? He stopped me from killing a person. Wow. I can't believe it. My saviour and your prince charming is the same guy!" I exclaimed as Yuno's eyes widen. "Really?! Do you know where is he right now?!" Yuno quickly asked me as she grabbed onto my shoulders. "N-No. I don't. It sucks though. I haven't thanked him for giving this opportunity." I replied as we continued to walk beside each other.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the entrance of Yuno's condominium unit. As my memory serves me correct, she lives with her foster-parents here. "So, this is it, huh." I muttered as Yuno rings the doorbell. "Um. I'm sorry if I had to turn you down, Toshiro. Please! I don't want anything to change between us!" Yuno stated with a sad tone in her voice. "No. It's okay. You like someone else. Not to mention, that guy you like is someone I look up onto, so it's okay with me." I replied as I tried to smile at her. God. Trying to act cool is harder than I thought it would be. We stared at each for a few seconds as the suddenly swung open. "Oh! Yuno! Welcome back! You also brought Toshiro-kun along too! Come in! Come in!" Yuno's foster-mother stated as she welcomes me. "No, it's alright, Auntie. Some other time. I'm pretty much tired right now." I replied as I stretched my arms. "Alright. Please! Do come visit us more often!" Yuno's foster-mother replied as she lets Yuno in. I quickly turned my back and took a step towards the stairs.

"Toshiro." Yuno muttered as she tries to grab my attention. I quickly glanced back and saw Yuno looking at me with a sad look on her face. "Yes? What is it?" I asked her. "You're a special someone to me, alright? An important person. Please. I hope nothing changes between us." Yuno replied with a sad tone in her voice. "Pft. It's no biggie, Yuno! I was way over my head earlier. You were really out of my league. Don't worry about it." I replied as I smiled at her. Ugh. This smile is making my heart ache. "That's good to hear. Anyway, I really had a blast, Toshiro! I hope we can go out again soon! Take care! Mail me later, okay?" Yuno happily stated as she gives me a warm smile. In that moment, I quickly turned away. I felt her warm smile could drive me into tears. Tsh. I could feel my hands shaking inside my pockets. "Yeah. I'll mail you. Later." I stated as I quickly walked towards the stairs. As I reached the landing of the stairs, I let out a deep breath and wiped away my tears. "Oh well. At least I didn't lose her as a friend." I muttered to myself as I tried my best to shake off my sadness.

With a broken heart, I march on to the unseen future.


	2. Unlock

One week has already passed after my day off with Yuno.

It was a week of trying to act normal with her, though it was really that weird for me. Like she said back then, nothing changed. She was friendly with me as ever. How could she act like nothing happened that day?

How can she act that she simply rejected me because of her infatuation with my saviour?

_Oy, Toshiro. Stop with that inner monologue of yours and eat your damn breakfast._

I slowly lifted my head. In front of me, was Kazuto, who looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. Oh. That's right. Breakfast. "Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." I stated as I began eating my breakfast, which were two slices of toast and a sunny side-up egg. "Geez. Don't act so broody in the morning. It might rub onto me." Kazuto annoyingly remarked as he drinks his coffee. "Cut your little brother some slack. He's probably drained out because of his studies, right, Toshiro?" Father asked me as he reads his newspaper. "Right. Studies. Homeworks. Yep. That one." I murmured as I continue to eat my breakfast.

_Wait. Don't tell me. Someone rejected you?_

I suddenly stopped eating my meal and looked at Kazuto, who had a big smirk on his face. I felt a sudden jolt of annoyance in my head as I saw that stupid smirk on his face. "Jackpot, right?" Kazuto asked as he glares at me. Ugh. This feels like an interrogation. "So what if it is?" I asked him as I adjusted my glasses. "Pft. I knew it. So, who's the girl broke your heart?" He asked once again. "It's none of your business." I replied as I shrugged off his glare and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Sheesh. Calm down. We all went through that stage. Heartbreak is pretty rough to deal with. Believe me. Sometimes, we have to move on and keep smiling. You never know. One heartbreak could bring you to your fated woman." Kazuto stated as he drinks his coffee. "Wow. Wise words, Kazuto. That aside, I'm still not paying for your marriage." Father commented with a blank look on his face. "Oh come on! At least chip in, dad!" Kazuto frantically said as Father let out a chuckle. Oh, right. Kazuto is already engaged. We still don't know when the ceremony is though. "By the way, Toshiro. Where do you plan to study after middle school? Any plans for the future?" Father asked me as he looks at me curiously. "I haven't thought about it yet, but I want to be an architect in the future. I want to create or design structures that could mark my existence in this world." I replied as I drink my coffee. "An architect, eh? That sounds good. Oh yeah. Tokyo Academy has a course on architecture. I'll be moving to Tokyo this coming winter, so if you're going to study there, you might as well live with me and Remi." Kazuto stated as he stands up and puts on his black blazer. "I'll think about it." I replied as I watched him walk towards the door. "Alright, alright. Hurry up. I don't want to be late for work." Kazuto stated as he exits the room. "Have a great day, you two." Father greeted us goodbye as I quickly follow Kazuto outside.

* * *

**DING DONG!**

Hm? It's already time for lunch? Geez. I'm getting to the good part of Steel Ball Run. I closed my manga and stretched my arms. Another class skipped, eh, Toshiro? You're a real slacker now. I adjusted my glasses and leaned my back onto the concrete balustrade of the stairwell. Should I eat lunch with Akise and the others? I could, but somehow, I don't feel like eating with Yuno. I don't even feel like hanging with her at the moment. I really don't get that girl.

Ah, crap. I forgot. I didn't bring any box lunches today. Tsh. I might as well go to the cafeteria to buy something. I sluggishly stood up with my manga in my hand. As I turned around, the next thing that I saw was really unexpected.

A black haired beauty stood before me. She was fairly tall. She's probably 5'4 tall. She has a slim, yet firm physique. Her front bangs partly covered her brown eyes. She was wearing a red cardigan, a white shirt, and black slim jeans. From the look of her face, she wasn't expecting someone to be here. For a moment, we stared at each other. Who is she? This is probably the first time to see someone like her. Her beauty could actually rival Yuno's. No. I could say it clearly that she is in fact, more beautiful than her. Wait. I stared at her for too long. She might think that I'm weird or something. I quickly averted my eyes from her beauty. "Excuse m-"

_Wait! Is that the 22th volume of Steel Ball Run?!_

Wait. What? I quickly stopped in my tracks. Did I hear that correctly? This beauty asked me about my manga, right? A beauty like her, asking about Jojo's Bizarre Adventure? Well, isn't this bizarre. "Uhm. That's the 22th volume right? Where Gyro di-" "Hey! No spoilers!" I frantically shouted as I took a step back. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to!" The girl frantically stated in embarrassment. "Wait. Wait a minute. You read Jojo?" I curiously asked her as I adjust my misaligned glasses. "Uhm. Yes. I'm not weird, okay?! I just love Araki-sensei's art style! Wait. I also love Jotaro, Joseph, Dio, Rohan, Gyro, Diego…"

Okay. She's really into Jojo.

"Okay, okay. I get it. You're a fan. Just like me." I stated as I stop her from listing down her husbandos. "Sorry! I got carried away!" The black haired girl frantically apologized. That's odd. I can't help but to admire her cuteness. I can feel my cheeks turning red! "Uh. Anyway, it's good to know that there's another Jojo fan in this campus. I felt like a total exile or something." I stated as I smiled at her. "Same here! Uhm. If it's okay, can I borrow that volume once you've finished reading it?" She curiously asked me as she approaches me. "Uh. Sure thing, uh.. Wait. What's your name? I haven't seen you around." I asked her as she stops a meter away from me.

"I'm Miyamoto, Shizuka. I'm a transfer student from Tokyo Academy! I'm from class 2-C!"

Wait. Tokyo Academy? "You're a transferee?" I curiously asked her. "Yes. I just transferred a week ago. Due to my parents' work, we had to move in here. Uh. And you are?" Shizuka curiously asked me. "Hiriyama, Toshiro, at your service. I'm from class 2-A." I introduced myself to her with another smile on my face.

_Huh?_

Hm? I heard something. Maybe that's just the wind. Shit. I can't wipe off this smile of mine. I hope she doesn't take it negatively. "Well then. Nice to meet you, Hiriyama-kun!" Shizuka happily stated as she shakes my hand. Wow. Isn't she friendly? "N-Nice to meet you too!" I frantically replied. As she shook my hand, I managed to catch a glimpse at my wrist watch. What?! Are you serious?! We only 15 minutes before our next class?!

"Uhm. What's wrong?" Shizuka asked me as she releases my hand. "Crud. We only have 15 minutes left before the bell. There's a huge possibility that the cafeteria is probably out of yakisoba bread, which is sucks." I replied with a disappointed tone in my voice. For the record, yakisoba bread is my favourite snack in the cafeteria. "I think we could make it if we make a dash for it!" Shizuka happily suggested. "You're being too optimistic, but I'll take your word for it. Shall we then?" I happily asked Shizuka with a smirk on my face. "Come on then, Hiriyama-kun!" Shizuka stated as she bolted down the stairs. I closely followed her.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, a white plastic bag on the ground caught my attention. Wait a minute. There are two yakisoba breads, a bottle of black coffee, and a bottled iced tea inside the plastic bag. Odd. They're not even opened yet. "What's wrong? They'll be out of yakisoba bread if you don't hurry up!" Shizuka stated as she stops at her tracks. "Uh. I found these-"

As I looked at Shizuka, I saw a pink haired girl running away at a distance.

Wait.

Was that, Yuno?

* * *

A month passed after I met Shizuka.

Our common interests quickly got us closer. She was a fellow otaku and oddly, we shared the same taste. We loved the same genre, the same artists, and the same songs. I wasn't expecting that I would stumble onto her playlist in her mp3 player, which were filled British Rock songs. It's hard to believe, but we really have chemistry. Also, Father already met her when she dropped by in my house last week. We read some manga at the living as Father chatted with us.

Soon, I found myself getting interested with her. To my surprise, she was really interested in me too.

_That's quite a smile on your face, Toshiro-kun._

I quickly tilted my head to see my silver-haired friend looking at me with a smile. "Yo, Akise. What's up?" I asked him as he sat down beside me. "Nothing much. How are things with Miyamoto-san? Is there any progress?" Akise curiously asked me as he looked around the classroom filled with our classmates. "Hm. I could say things are going well. Uh. I'm courting her right now." I happily replied as I looked at him. After hearing those words, the girl behind Akise stood up and went out of the room. "Courting, you say? So, chivalry's not dead." Akise commented as he lets out a chuckle. "Oh, come on. We're young. There's no point of rushing things." I remarked as I also let out a chuckle of my own. "I see, I see. That's great to hear. I have a question though." Akise stated as he looks at me curiously. "What is it? Don't worry. I haven't kissed or anything at all." I commented as I smiled at him.

_What about the other one?_

Huh? What is he talking about? "The other one?" I curiously asked Akise. "Come on. Don't act silly. You know who I'm talking about." Akise replied as he sheepishly smiled at me. "Oh. Her." I muttered as I remembered the girl who left earlier. Now that you mentioned it, I noticed that she had a dreadful look on her face earlier. "That's right. What about Gasai-san?" Akise asked me with worried tone on his voice.

For the past month, my friendship with Yuno suddenly turned sour and stagnant. I tried asking her about the plastic bag I found when I met Shizuka, I never got an answer from her. She always dodged the question. My time with her slowly became shorter, and shorter. Sad to say, there are times that I chose Shizuka over her. Whenever Shizuka ate lunch with us, she would suddenly throw a fit and be mean at Shizuka. Even Hinata and Mao were confused at first, but soon we all realized it.

She was jealous.

She was jealous of Shizuka.

"I'll deal with her, don't you worry. I'll try to fix our friendship of ours." I replied as I gave Akise a fake smile. Truth be told, I'm not sure how to handle this situation. I can't just suddenly back out from courting Shizuka because of Yuno. Also, my interest in Yuno slowly died down. Now, I just see her as popular, normal girl who almost excels at everything. "Are you sure about that? I could help." Akise asked as he worryingly looks at me. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Thanks for the offer, though." I replied as I averted my eyes from him.

_Toshiro-kun!_

Suddenly, Hinata rushed in the classroom and sprinted towards me. "Hm? What's wrong? Hey! No running in the halls! The hall monitor might apprehend you!" I curiously asked her as I stood up and approached her. "Come quick! Something happened to Shi-chan!" Hinata frantically stated as she tries to catch her breath. Shi-chan? My eyes widen as I recognized that nickname. Shizuka?! A sudden cloud of anxiety filled my heart. "Where?!" I frantically asked her as I quickly grabbed onto her shoulders. "Lockers!" Hinata replied. Without replying, I quickly dashed out of the room and ran towards the stairwell.

Within a few minutes, I arrived at the lockers with my cold sweat, dripping down from my face. I felt my heart ache as I saw Shizuka lying on the floor, unconscious. There were some teachers attending to her, and one of them was the school's nurse. "Shizuka!" I shouted as I quickly rushed towards her. I could see a bruise on her right temple. Her clothing was terribly folded, and her indoor shoes were slightly removed from her feet. "What happened?! Is she alright?!" I frantically asked the school nurse. "From what I've heard, she tripped in the stairwell. Though she lost consciousness, she's okay. No broken bones or anything. We only need to bring her to the infirmary for her rest. I'll apply some ice pack to her bruises there." The school nurse replied as she inspects Shizuka.

Without hesitating, I carefully picked her unconscious body up. "I'll carry her there." I stated as I heard the other students around gossiping with one another. "Alright. Please follow me." The nurse stated as she started walking towards the infirmary, which was located in the first floor. As I closely followed the nurse with Shizuka on my hands, a pink-haired girl got my attention. "Toshiro.." Yuno murmured as she closely followed me. "Did you saw what happened, Yuno?" I asked her as I continued walking. "Uhm. About that.. well, I was there.." Yuno replied as I managed to take a glance at her. Wait a minute. Why is she fidgeting? Why is there a frantic look on her face?

Yuno didn't respond, but she followed me to the infirmary. I carefully laid Shizuka down on one of the empty beds. "I'll take over here. Um. Could you step out for a minute? I have to make sure that she didn't sustain any more injuries than her bruises." The nurse stated as approached the unconscious black-haired girl. "Will do. Please, take care of her." I stated as I went out of the room with Yuno.

I leaned my back onto the wall. Shit. I'm so tense and worried about Shizuka. "Toshiro. She'll be fine. Don't worry about her." Yuno stated as she approached me. "That's odd. You're awfully positive about this. Back then, you used to call her names and be rude with her. What's with the sudden change of heart?" I asked Yuno as I adjusted my glasses. "I'm just trying to calm you down, okay? You don't have to be so mean about it." Yuno replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"So, you saw what happened?" I asked Yuno as she stood beside me. "I did. I was with her that time." Yuno replied as she stared at the floor. A sudden fear and anxiety filled my heart. Would Yuno actually do that? Would she actually push Shizuka down the stairs? No. It can't be. She's not that type of person. Damn it, Toshiro. What the hell are you thinking? "So, what happened?" I asked her as I shrugged off my sudden suspicion.

"I..I was talking to her when that happened. I was…congratulating her, since you started courting her…" Yuno nervously replied with a tense tone in her voice. Something's not right. Yuno's fidgeting. She's really nervous and tense. She's hiding something. "Yuno. Be honest with me. You know I don't like liars, right?" I stated as I looked at the pink haired girl beside me. There was a brief silence between us. I could feel the anxiety from earlier choke me. No. Trust Yuno, Toshiro. Of all the people in the campus, you're the only wh-

_I pushed her. _

My eyes widen as I heard those words from Yuno. I could feel my heart aching. My chest became tighter as I took a step back from Yuno, who was terribly shaking. "What..the hell did you say?" I frantically muttered. "I..It was an accident! After I heard your words, I quickly went out to remove it in my head! I was supposed to go to the infirmary when I saw by the stairwell. She had the carefree smile that normally ticks me off! I admit that I lashed out at her! That I called her a thieving cat! We exchanged words and insults as we went down the stairwell.. I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to push her when I tried to grab onto her cardigan! It was an accident!" Yuno frantically exclaimed with dread look on her face. The anxiety inside me was now mixed with anger and annoyance.

If Yuno didn't lash out at Shizuka, this wouldn't happen!

"Whaa…D-Damn it, Yuno! Why would you do that?!" I angrily shouted at Yuno. "It was an accident, okay?! I didn't mean to! How could you expect for me to act calm after hearing your words?! It's your fault, Toshiro! It's your damned fault!" Yuno angrily shouted back at me. "My fault?! Is it my fault that I'm proud to say that I'm courting her?!" I angrily snarled back at her. "Of all the places, why would you say it the classroom?!" She angrily snarled back at me. "Well, Akise asked me in the classroom, remember?! Damn it, Yuno! Why are you acting like this?! Why are you so jealous of Shizuka?! I mean, do you have the rights to be jealous of her?!" I snarled back at her.

Shit. I slipped.

**SLAP!**

As Yuno heard those words, she quickly slapped my face. The impact of her slap echoed throughout the hallway. The force from her sudden slap flung my glasses into the floor. Stunned, I slowly touched my red right cheek. This is actually the first time that me and Yuno went all out like this. Yes, we had arguments about Shizuka before, but it never escalated to this level. I slowly shifted my gaze onto Yuno, whose tears started flowing down from her eyes. "Why do you have to be so dense, Toshiro? Why? You know that I'm jealous of her, but you didn't do anything about it? Why don't you care about my feelings?" Yuno asked me as she tries to stop her tears from falling. The anger and annoyance inside of me suddenly disappeared. The girl that I once admired so much, the girl that always brightens my day back then, is now crying in front of me. To some point, I'm responsible for this, but, is it my fault that I don't feel that way any longer for her?

Is it my fault that we grew distant from another?

"Yuno. It's not that simple, okay? I can't simply walk away from Shizuka because of you. When you rejected me back then, you really made a mess out of me. I didn't get it. How could act like nothing happened between us? Did I fail to convey my feelings to you properly? I was really confused at that time. Hell, I was even brooding." I stated as I watched Yuno wiped away her own tears. My heart aches so much that I want to hug her, but I can't. I can't simply do that behind Shizuka's back. "Toshiro…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Yuno murmured as her tears continues to fall from her eyes. "When I met Shizuka back then, she managed to get me out from my grey state. Her cheerful attitude rubbed onto me. Slowly, she managed to fix this mess of mine. In time, I grew to care for her. She became someone special to me, Yuno. I can't simply walk away from her after that." I stated as I felt my sadness is pushing me into tears.

_Toshiro. I like you._

_No. I love you, Toshiro. _

With those words, Yuno pushed her head onto my chest. I could see some students at the hallway staring at us. Hinata, Mao, Akise, and Kousaka watched us from afar with a worried look on their faces. I'm in a loss of words. To be honest, I really wanted to hear those words from Yuno, but that was back then. "Yuno…" I muttered as I felt Yuno's tears seeped through my white shirt. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I rejected you back then.. I was a fool. I..I was chasing for someone who I could never reach. In the same time, I was ignoring your feelings. I was hurting you…" Yuno tearfully muttered. Wait. She's talking about my saviour, right? "When I saw you with Shizuka that day… that was when I realized that I don't want another girl to be with you. I don't want anyone to take you away from me. I realized how much I took you for granted. I felt that Shizuka snatched you away from me… that's why I hated her. I didn't want that, Toshiro! I don't want that! Please! Stay by my side!" Yuno tearfully shouted as my clothing muffled her voice. At that point, I couldn't help myself from crying.

What should I do now?

What can I do now?

Should I just leave Shizuka behind? Should leave someone special to me for Yuno? Should I take Shizuka's feelings for granted and choose Yuno?

Or should I reject Yuno and be with Shizuka? Should I reject that girl that I once greatly admired before?

I…

I'm sorry.

"Yuno. I'm sorry." I tearfully murmured as I struggled to fight my own tears. "Huh? Toshiro…No! Don't do this! Don't say it!" Yuno frantically stated as she quickly grabbed onto my collar. Her tears kept falling down from her sad pink eyes. "I can't do it. I can't accept your feelings right now. I.. I'm sorry. I choose Shizuka." I murmured as I gently pushed away. Yuno's eyes widen as she heard those words. With a heavy heart, I turned my back from Yuno. If I enter the infirmary and leave Yuno behind, that would be the finisher to this mess. I can't stop blaming myself for putting her in this kind of scenario. Everyone in the school will talk about her. That Gasai, Yuno cried over a guy she once took for a granted. I'm sorry, Yuno. I'm sor-

_Don't! Toshiiiii!_

Toshii..

Huh?

"_**I'll protect you, Toshii!"**_

"_**I'll choose you, Yuno. I'll choose you and we'll get through this mess."**_

"_**I'll chase after you, Toshii!"**_

"_**I love you. I love you so much, Yuno."**_

"_**I love you, Toshii!"**_

"_**There is no life without you."**_

A sudden gush of memories filled my mind. They're memories with Yuno that I never experience. I suddenly fell flat on the floor. I can't move. What the hell happened to my body? "Toshiro? Toshiro!" Yuno frantically shouted as she rushed towards me. Yun-

_Toshiro! What's wrong?! Answer me! Wake up! Please!_

* * *

_Yukki! We have a problem!_

_Hm? Yuno? What's wrong? Did something happen?_

_It's about the Third world copy! Somehow, Toshiro and my copy managed to unlock the memories inside Toshiro!_

_Wait. What?! Memories?! How? I made sure I locked that inside 3__rd__ world's Toshiro's head! _

_I don't know, but when my copy called him by his previous nickname, their memories suddenly got unlocked! What should we do, Yukki?!_

_Calm down, Yuno! You're making me panic! It's pretty risky if we erase 2__nd__ world Toshiro's memories! We might erase Toshiro by accident! _

_Then what should we do?! Should we just let him regain his memories?! Wouldn't his sanity crumble down if we let him regain them?! _

_Uh. I can try to lock it away again! Toshiro might think that it was a dream or something. It's the best we could do._

_Are you sure it will work, Yukki?_

_We have to try, Yuno._


	3. Importance

**…**

Where am I?

I can't see anything. I can't feel anything.

What the hell happened?

I could faintly remember that I was about to enter the infirmary when Yuno called me. As I heard her mutter the word "Toshii.", a sudden burst of memories enveloped my mind. Those were memories that I have never experienced before.

I don't remember killing anyone in the past. I don't remember calling Kazuto as "Mist. I don't remember getting involved in a survival game in the past 3 months. I don't remember losing an eye while I was protecting Yuno from a couple.

Wait a minute. Is it possible? That saviour of mine..

He was me in another timeline?

_Pft. You're conscious now, are you?_

I heard a familiar voice in the darkness. How could I say it was something familiar to me? Well, it was my voice, yet rougher. I tried to move around, but my body wasn't responding. "Who are you?" I asked. My voice echoed throughout the darkness. I could see someone's figure in a distance. Oddly enough, his body was faintly glowing white.

_That isn't important right now, Toshiro. What's important is for you to forget those memories._

"You! You saved me, right?! That night in the parking lot! I…Those memories, were those your memories?!" I shouted.

_Maybe. Heck, I'm not even sure. I'm just an entity that almost vanished. I could hardly remember anything now._

"Vanished? What are you saying?! I-"

Before I could even ask him about what he meant, an immense pain pulsated inside my head. I could feel all of those memories from earlier being sucked away from mind. Slowly, they were covered in darkness. I fell onto my knees, trembling in pain. "What…is..happening?" I muttered as my vision started to blur. I slowly lose consciousness as the darkness enveloped me.

_Yare, yare. That was close, Yukiteru. You better seal them deeper, alright? I can't have him go insane and lose his normal life. Heh. _

_So long, Toshiro. Take care of Yuno, Alright?_

* * *

_Toshiro-kun?_

My consciousness slowly came back. I slowly opened my eyes. The flat white ceiling of the infirmary was the first thing I saw. I was blinded shortly by the fluorescent light above me. Ugh. Everything's so blurry. Where are my glasses? I sluggishly sat up. Oddly, I felt a thin metal frame beside my pillow. I picked up my glasses and put it on. Crud. My head hurts like hell. What happened? Was that a dream? I can't remember anything. It felt like I suddenly blacked out earlier. I clutched my head in pain as I tried my best to remember, but to no avail. This is bad. I shouldn't force myself.

_Toshiro-kun! You're awake! Thank goodness!_

A black-haired girl suddenly embraced me. Her long black hair swayed gently as she embraced me. "Shizuka…" I muttered. "You really made me worried! When I woke up earlier, the first thing I saw was you, being carried onto a vacant bed. You were unconscious!" Shizuka tearfully exclaimed as I held onto her slender shoulders. "Geez. I blacked out earlier. Other than that, I'm okay. I don't know, but it feels like I've forgotten something." I stated as I gently pushed her away. Ugh. She's really crying. I gently wiped away her tears with my hand as her bangs gently swayed. "Are you sure?! Are you really sure that you're okay?!" Shizuka frantically asked me as she presses my palm onto her right cheek. "Look who's talking. You got that bandage wrapped around your head, dummy. I'm more worried about you." I replied as I gave her a smile. Heh. I can't help myself to admire Shizuka's cuteness.

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me! I just got some bruises from my fall earlier. I was knocked unconscious by the fall." Shizuka stated as she sat down on top of my bed. "Even so, we're still not sure that you're okay. You better get a check-up as soon as possible." I remarked as I scratched my head. "Yes, sir! Will do!" Shizuka cheerfully stated as she gives me a playful salute. "Yare yare." I commented as I let out a chuckle. Glad to see her back in her cheerful state. "Um. Shizuka. About Yuno.." "Gasai? Don't worry about it, Toshiro-kun. I don't blame her. It was an accident." She stated as she smiled at me. "Yes, it was an accident, but before that happened, she was harassing you, right?" I asked her with a worried look on my face. "Uh. She did say something harsh like I was a thieving cat who seduced you." She replied. Hm. Is she taking it too lightly? "Geez. I'm sorry about that. I'm partly responsible for what happened." I stated with a worried tone in my voice.

"What are you talking about, Toshiro-kun?" Shizuka curiously asked me as she brings her face closer to mine. "Uh. When we started hanging out more often, uhm, how should I say this, Yuno realized her true feelings for me. That's why she was treating you harshly since she feels like you stole me away from her." I replied as I slowly leaned backwards. "Oh. So, she likes you, huh?" Shizuka muttered with a disappointed look on her face. "Matter in fact; she claims that she loves me." I commented as I let out a sigh. "Geez. Who would have thought that she'll became my rival? I really thought she just hated me back then." Shizuka stated as she lets out a sigh.

Wait. Rival?

"Rival? What are you talking about?" I curiously asked her. "Geez. You're so dense, aren't ya, Toshiro-kun?" Shizuka playfully replied as she pinched my nose. I let out a groan as I caressed my red nose. "Geez. Just answer my ques-"

_I like you, Toshiro-kun. _

Huh? As I heard those words from Shizuka, there was a brief silence between us. Slowly, I could feel my face turning red. "Wha-What?! Are you confessing to me?!" I frantically replied as I tried to hide my flustered face. "Baka! Of course, I am! That took a lot of courage for me to say that, and that's how you react?! Baka! Baka!" Shizuka frantically shouted as I quickly noticed her flustered face. After a brief moment of silence, I let out a chuckle. She likes me, huh? "So, what now?" I asked curiously asked her. Ugh. I could still feel the redness on my face. "Uh. You did mentioned before that you were not in hurry for a relationship, right? I was wondering, if we, uh.."

"Remain as we are now? Well, it's okay with me." I stated as I stood up and stretched my arms. "Are you sure?! Wait! I'm not taking your feelings for granted, okay? I..I just don't want to rush into a relationship too!" Shizuka frantically replied as she was left dumbfounded by reply. "Geez. You don't need to worry about it. At least I know that I'm someone special to you." I stated as with a smile. "Toshiro-kun.." Shizuka muttered as she slowly approached me. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her.

Time slowly passed as we embraced each other.

* * *

Two months has passed since that day.

Summer break was a blur. Thanks to father's sudden planning, our family stayed in Kyoto for 3 weeks. We visited my grandmother in their ancestral home. Truth to be told, I wasn't expecting the Hiriyama family to be that famous in that area. Everyone respected our family there. Even though our family has a lineage of Yakuza leaders per generation, the people didn't feared us. Are my gramps and Father that kind to other people? Well, he did spared Uncle and Auntie back then. Heck, I don't have a clue where are those two now.

While I was in Kyoto, I manage to keep in contact with my friends. Hinata and Mao kept updating me with their activities. I swear those two are like going out or something. Akise helped his detective friend in his work, while Kousaka went to his family's villa in Yakushima. Lucky him, I guess. I really wanted to go to the beach. Shizuka, in other hand, stayed home. She did mention that she was going to polish her housewife skills. Pft. Anyway, as Shizuka requested, we remained as friends for the time being, though we act really close to one another. Yuno, in the other hand, didn't reply to my mails. We hardly talked to each other after her sudden confession. I'm pretty sure the whole school is talking about her now, and I have myself to blame.

After a lengthy journey from Kyoto, we finally arrived home. It was already past midnight and the streets were dark. "Geez. This scene looks like from a horror movie." Kazuto commented as Father opens the main door. "I don't care about that. I just want to sleep. I'm so tired." Father remarked as he lets out a yawn. Moments later, the main door finally opens. I went straight to my room. As I closed the door, I threw my knapsack aside and sat down on top of my bed. Ugh. I'm so sleepy. I might as well update Shizuka. As I was about to mail her, I suddenly received a mail from Gasai, Saika, which was Yuno's mother. Huh? That's odd. How did Mrs. Gasai got my address?

**Subject**: _Good evening, Hiriyama-kun!_

**Body**: _Sorry for bothering this late at night, Hiriyama-kun! I would like to ask if you're free tomorrow. If so, could you come over and visit us? It's been months since we last saw you! Even my husband misses you (lol)_

Hm. Now that she mentions it, I used to visit them regularly back then. Back when I was still close with Yuno. I might as well pay them a visit. I quickly replied to Mrs. Gasai's mail. After updating Shizuka, I placed my phone aside and lay down on top of my bed. As I waited for Shizuka's reply, I slowly slipped into my slumber.

**RING RING RING!**

Ugh. Noisy. Someone's calling me. Without opening my eyes, I grabbed onto my phone. "Hello?" I sluggishly said as I answered the call. "Toshiro…" The voice muttered. Hm. Wait. I know this voice. "Yuno..? Yuno? Is that you? Hm? What is it?" I asked her as I tried my best to keep myself awake. "Uh.. Mama told me that you're visiting us today. I..uh.. Can you get ready before 0700am?" Yuno nervously asked. 0700am? I slowly opened my eyes. Ugh. It's still dark. What? It's only 0525am? Crud. So much for my eight hours sleep. "Ugh. Why? Isn't that too early?" I asked her as I sat up. "Uh..you see.. Papa got us tickets for an overnight stay at a beach resort just outside Sakurami City.. your Father already gave his consent earlier.." She nervously replied.

An overnight stay in a beach resort?

Wait. What?

"Huh? Are you serious?" I frantically asked Yuno. Ah, crap. I remember. Father and Yuno's Dad are pretty close to one another. "Yes. Papa and Mama are already looking forward for it. Sorry, but I don't think you can back out on this one." Yuno replied. Well, fuck. "Geez. Uh. I.. uhm, I'll get ready now." I stated as I let out a sigh of defeat. Ugh. I have no choice. "Alright! See you later then!" Yuno merrily replied as she ends the call. Ugh. Yare yare daze. What a drag. Better update Shizuka. Oh. She replied around 0200am?

**Subject:** _you woke me up T-T_

**Body**: _and I was having a great dream! I was with you and… whoops! I can't tell you! Hehe. Hey! Are you free later? Do you want, uh, to go the usual manga café? I heard they're going to release the new volume of Jojolion! We could buy it later! Reply as soon as possible, okay? Goodnight! xoxo_

_Oh no._

Shit. Shit. Shit. What should I do?! I'm in a tight spot! Fuck! Should I tell Yuno that something came up and I can't go with them? Her parents will be disappointed though, and not to mention, Father will probably scold me. Should I tell Shizuka about my sudden trip and decline her offer? Crap. Crap! Who is more important, Toshiro? Who will you choose?!

* * *

_I could see the beach from here!_

The bright warm rays of the sun gleamed through the backseat window of the white mini-van. I watched Yuno as she looks at the scenery outside.

Yes, in the end, I chose to go with Yuno and her family. Tsh. If Father wasn't that close with Yuno's dad, I would have backed out. Fortunately, Shizuka understood my scenario. I find it funny that she gave me her consent to go with Yuno. Heck, we're not yet a couple.

_Hm? What's with that smile on your face, Toshiro? _

I quickly realized that Yuno was staring at me. "Hm? Uh. It's nothing. I'm enjoying the view from here." I replied as I tried to dodge her gaze. Yuno was wearing a white v-neck shirt, blue shorts and pink sandals. Not to mention, she's also wearing a straw hat with pink linings. In the other hand, I was wearing a red t shirt, black board shorts, and my grey flip flops. "I see. Well, I can't wait to swim with you later, Toshiro! Wait. Did you bring any swimwear?" Yuno asked me as she scooted closer to me. "I did. Don't worry." I replied as I let out a sigh. "My, my. Don't forget to apply sunscreen, alright?" Saika commented with a smile. "Hm. Toshiro. How was the Kyoto trip?" Ushio asked as he kept his eyes on the road. Yuno's father is the one driving the mini-van. "Uh. It was okay, I guess? I went around with Aniki while father was busy talking to our relatives. Overall, it was fairly okay." I replied as I noticed the smile on Mr. Gasai's face.

"I see, I see. Sorry for the sudden invitation. We couldn't get a hold on your father. I was supposed to ask him two weeks ago, but for some reason, I couldn't contact his phone." Ushio stated as Yuno merrily hummed a tune beside me. Oh. I remember. Father's phone malfunctioned thanks to Kazuto's clumsiness. "Well, Aniki accidently spilled some coffee on Father's phone. Sorry about that." I stated. "Oh? I didn't know that Kazuto was that clumsy. I mean, back when he was still a kid, he was pretty responsible. Good thing you're not like that." He commented as his wife let out a chuckle. "Thank you, sir." I muttered as I embarrassingly hid my flustered face. Ugh. I'm not used to compliments.

After a three hours' drive, we finally arrived at the 4-star beach resort. Near the resort is a strip of commercial establishments. The whole place looks damn expensive. After checking in, we went straight into our rooms. My room was your average hotel room. It has two queen size beds, a wide screen television attached onto the mall, a small fridge, and a sink. It also has a pretty spacey bathroom. Not to mention, there's a balcony overlooking the beach. Ugh. This room looks too expensive. As I placed my duffle bag on top of the countertop, I quickly noticed Yuno was inside of my room. "Uh, why are you here?" I asked her as she happily sat down on top of the left bed. "Hm? Papa didn't tell you? We're sharing one room while they'll sleep in the room beside us." Yuno replied as she takes out her clothes from her red duffle bag.

Huh? We're going to share one room?!

As I was stunned from Yuno's statement, her parents entered the room. "Hey kids! We're going out for a bit. We'll look around the resort. Do you guys want to tag along?" Ushio asked with a smile. "Don't forget to bring your sunscreen, alright dear? Hiriyama-kun! Take care of Yuno, alright?" Saika happily stated as she checks out our room. "Um. Mr. Gasai, uh, are you really serious about the room arrangements? I'm going to share one room with Yuno?" I nervously asked Ushio. "Well, yeah. I don't see anything wrong with it. Come on. Don't tell me you're getting nervous now?" He replied as he playfully punches my left arm. "Don't worry, Hiriyama-kun! We trust you. Besides, sharing one room with Yuno isn't something new, right? I mean, you guys had sleepovers back then, right?" Saika remarked with a reassuring smile on her face.

Ugh. They're right. Me and Yuno had a number of sleepovers back then. In a span of 7 months, I think she slept in my room for like, 10 times already? It was your typical sleepover. We watched some anime, read some books, and did our homework/group project. She would sleep in my bed, while I would sleep on a futon on the floor. Odd. We've known each other for like 7 months now, but it feels like we've been together for a long time already. It's like we're childhood friends or something, or like I met her in my past life. Ugh. Never mind that last part. That was corny.

"Alright, sir and madam. I'll take care of your daughter." I replied as I let out a sigh. "Fantastic! That's great to hear, Toshiro! So, you guys are coming or what?" Ushio asked us as he playfully nuzzled my black hair. "Um. Honey, I think we should let the kids do what they want. Besides, aren't this our date too?" Saika asked her husband with a pout on her face. "Ugh. Sorry, I forgot. Alright then. See you later kids! Let's go, honey." Ushio stated as they went out of our room.

"Sorry if they're pretty nosy, Toshiro." Yuno stated as I sat down in front of her. "Don't worry. I'm used to it. So, are we going to swim now?" I asked her as I took out my phone. "Hm. We can! Uh. Wait here. I'll just change into my swimwear!" Yuno happily replied as she picks her swimwear and went straight to the bathroom. Wait. She's going to wear a two piece? "Hey! No peeking, okay?" Yuno shouted as she closes the bathroom door. Ugh. Probably by now, you know that I'm not that type of a guy, Yuno. I stood up and took off my top. There. I'm already wearing my swimwear. I might as well enjoy the view from the balcony while waiting. After updating Shizuka, I went out to the balcony.

Wow. The view from here is fantastic. I could see the highway, the mountains, and the beach itself from here. It's pretty much breath-taking. Hm. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Father met Mr. Gasai one year ago. If I can recall correctly, Yuno's foster dad is the owner of Gasai Bank. Back then, his business was going under and was in the verge of bankruptcy. When he met Father, his business suddenly had an economic boon. Well, Father has some contacts back in the Yakuza. Glad to remember that he uses it to help others. Wait a minute. I do remember Mr. Gasai visiting us one time. It was a year ago. So, they're treating me like this since they're grateful for Father? Hm. That's okay, I gue-

_Toshii?_

Hm? I slowly turned around. To my surprise, Yuno was behind in front of me with her two piece ready. She was wearing a plain red two piece. She also rolled her long pink her into two buns. Wait. Toshii? "What do you think?" Yuno nervously asked as she bites her lip. Ugh. I could feel my face getting redder. How can I say that she's so attractive right now without looking like a pervert? "Uh..It's…It's great. Looks great." I nervously replied as I quickly look away. Don't look, Toshiro. Don't look. "Really? I'm happy to hear that! Uhm. You look pretty good too, Toshii!" Yuno happily replied. "Huh? I'm not ripped or anything. I have some muscles and all, but it was all thanks to my…anyway, what's up with Toshii? Is that my new nickname?" I asked her as I quickly changed the topic. I'm actually a bit ripped all thanks to my Uncle's vicious training back then. Oddly enough, working out and training mixed martial arts became a habit for me. I really want to stop this habit of mine since it reminds me some painful memories, but I can't remove it from my daily life. It's like it's already burned into my memory or something. "Uh. I think so? It's pretty catchy! Besides, I was the one who came up with it!" Yuno happily replied as she puts on her straw hat. "Eh. If that's what you want." I stated as I went back inside of our room.

_And I'll be the only one to call you that.._

"Hm? Did you say something?" I asked Yuno as I heard her muttering something. "Uh. No! Nothing! Come on! Let's go for a swim!" Yuno happily replied as she pulled me towards the door. "Wait! Wait! I haven't updated Shizuka!" I stated as I tried to reach out my smart phone, which was on top of my bed. For a moment, Yuno stopped in her tracks.

_Again with Shizuka.._

I could see Yuno entering a somewhat trance as I mentioned Shizuka's name. Ugh. Shit. I stepped in a land mine. If this continues, Yuno will erupt in a jealous outrage. It's going to be my fault if she doesn't enjoy this trip! Ugh. Oh well. I better not mention Shizuka's name during the trip. "Uh. Never mind that. Um. Shall we?" I frantically asked Yuno as I tried to calm her down. After a brief silence, a smile appeared on her face. "Alright, Toshii! Let's go!" Yuno happily stated as we went out of our hotel room. After locking it, she quickly dragged me towards the beach.

* * *

The scent of the beach entered my nose as we sat down on our beach chairs. The shade of our beach parasol was enough to cover us. Yuno managed to bring her camera, her towel and her sunscreen along with her. On the other hand, I only brought my coin purse, and my towel with me. The gentle summer breeze passes through us. I could only see a small number of people in the vicinity. Yuno happily hummed a tune as I enjoyed the sound of the crashing waves.

"Hey, hey, Toshii! Could you apply some sunscreen on my back?" Yuno playfully asked me as she lies down on top of a blanket. Shit. I knew it. "Uh. Can't you do that by yourself?" I asked Yuno as I noticed her removing the knot of her top. Shit. This is bad. This is so bad. "Oh come on, Toshii. Don't be such a kill joy!" Yuno annoyingly replied as she gives me a pout. Shit. I have a Shizuka now. I can't do this. If this continues, something might reignite inside of me. Shit. Control yourself, Toshiro! "Ugh. Alright." I stated as I let out a sigh of defeat. I opened the sunscreen bottle and placed some on my right hand. Ugh. It's pretty cold. Slowly, I applied the lotion on Yuno's slender back. Just don't look, Toshiro. Keep your eyes on the beach. "Uh! It's cold, Toshii.." Yuno murmured as she lets out a soft moan.

**HEARTBEAT.**

Damn it! Damn it! I have to finish this fast! I frantically applied the lotion throughout Yuno's back. Ignore her moans! Ignore it! After applying the lotion, I quickly sat down to calm myself down. Shit. I could feel the redness of my face. I have to calm myself down somehow. After fixing her top, Yuno sat down beside me. "Thanks, Toshii! Now, turn around!" Yuno happily replied as she applies some lotion on her hands. "Huh? Uh. Okay?" I muttered her as I turned around. "It's your turn, silly! Here I go!" She merrily stated as I felt the cold lotion on my shoulders. I could feel the shivers on my spine as I felt Yuno's soft hands caressing my shoulders and my back. "You sure have broad shoulders, Toshii.." Yuno commented as she applies the lotion on my back. I could feel my legs shaking. Deep breaths, Toshiro! Deep breathes! It will be over soon! After a minute or so, Yuno finally finished applying my sunblock. "There you go! Huh? Toshii?" Yuno stated as I quickly stood up. Oh god. My face is so red right now. "T-Thanks! Want some shaved ice? I'll buy some!" I frantically shouted as I quickly grabbed my coin purse. "Uh. Okay? I'll have strawber-" "Got it! I'm off then!" I frantically stated as I quickly ran off to the nearest store.

Within a few minutes, I finally reached the nearest outdoor store. That was really close. I could feel my heartbeat thumping wildly earlier. God, why does it have to be like this? Why now? If I don't feel like this for Shizuka, I wouldn't mind doing these kinds of things with Yuno. Ugh. I don't want to feel something for her again. I know that I deeply care for her, and she's someone important to me, but I can't fall for her again. Not now. I don't want to take Shizuka for granted. Damn it. I'm in a tight position eh. I adjusted my glasses as I ordered our sweets. Within a few minutes, I received my order. I paid the cashier and started to walk back to our spot with our sweets in my hands. Wait a minute. Are those, guys? From a distance, I could see 2 guys hitting on Yuno. Shit. I have a bad feeling about this. I hurriedly walked towards them.

With my increased pace, I quickly arrived near our spot. "Come on, girly. Wanna hang with us? We're college guys. We'll show you a good time!" One of them said as the both of them surround Yuno. "Uh. Sorry. I'm not interested…" Yuno murmured as she politely declined their offers. This isn't the time for you to be polite, Yuno. Sheesh. "Don't worry about that! If you come with us, I'm pretty sure we could make you inters-" "She's with me." I loudly stated as I stepped towards them. "Huh? The heck? Where this guy came from? He's your boyfriend or something?" One of them asked Yuno as they slowly approached me. Are they trying to intimate me or something? Yuno fell silent. Tsh. I don't want to make a ruckus. I have to say something to avoid a fight.

"She is. She's my girlfriend. You got a problem with that?" I asked them as I stared at them menacingly. I could see Yuno's face light up with my statement. Shit. I hope I don't regret this later. Somehow, one of the guys got agitated from my statement. Tsh. Typical rich trash. "Ooh? Trying to act tough, are ya, kiddo? You think you can handle me? I'll knock you out cold and take your girly with me!" He furiously stated as he pushes me back. "Toshii!" Yuno frantically shouted my name. Shit. Things are escalating. Looks like I can't back out from this one. Besides, no one's looking. I might as well show him a thing or two.

"Wait a minute. These cups are getting in my way." I stated as I slowly walked towards to Yuno while the two guys glared at me intently. "Toshii.. What are you going to do? Let's just go.." Yuno stated with a scared tone in her voice. I could see her hands shaking as I hand her our sweets. "Geez. Have a little faith on me, will you? Besides, I will not let anyone harass you. I'll just teach them a thing or two." I stated as I nuzzled her pink hair with my hand and gave her a reassuring smile. After reassuring Yuno, I slowly walked towards my opponent. He's a bit taller than me. Well, he's probably older, but that doesn't matter. "I'll beat your ass down, kid. Don't worry. I'll be sure to be gentle with your girl." My opponent said as he menacingly smiled at me. "Tsh. You're a pedophile? She's only 14, you dipshit." I angrily stated as I readied my stance. I won't hold back against this one.

"Eat this!" My opponent shouted as he closes in. Hm. He's a boxer, eh? Also, from his stance, he's a southpaw. Somehow, I could read his movements. He's going for a right uppercut, huh? Too bad my reaction time is pretty fast. I quickly stepped back and avoided his punch. "What?!" He stated as he tries to follow up his missed attack with a left straight. I narrowly ducked under his punch and quickly clenched my right fist. "Checkmate." I murmured with a smile as I quickly landed a strong right hook that made him reel backwards. Before he could he even fall down to the sand, I quickly pulled him towards me and lock him in a double collar tie. Without hesitation, I pushed his head downwards as I gave him a strong knee to his face. With that strike, I let his body tumble backwards. Tsh. Looks like I broke his nose. "Don't mess around with people who only wanted to enjoy their vacation, alright? Get him out of here." I stated to his friend as I looked at them menacingly. "Y-Yes, sir!" The guy stated as he quickly picks up his downed friend and bolted away from us. Tsh. So much for being peaceful. I blame my Uncle for this since he trained me this way.

"Yare, yare. Sorry about that, Yuno. I kinda went all out." I stated as I looked back to her. To my surprise, she was staring at me with an awestruck look on her face. "Oy. The shaved ice. It's melting." I stated as I pinched her nose. "Ouch! Toshii!" Yuno painfully stated as she held onto our sweets. "Geez. Stop staring. Also, I didn't want that to happen. I just went buck wild when he started talking shit about you." I stated as I grabbed my chocolate flavoured shaved ice from her hand and began eating it. "I-I didn't know that you were that into mixed martial arts, Toshii!" Yuno remarked as she begins eating her strawberry flavoured shaved ice. "I know how to defend myself and my friends. As much as possible, I don't want to fi-"

**CLICK!**

Hm? Did Yuno just take a picture of us? "Come on, Toshii! Let's just forget that and enjoy the day!" Yuno happily stated as takes another picture of us with her digital camera. Huh? What's up with her sudden mood swing? Well, at least she's okay now. Earlier, she was literally shaking. After eating our sweets, we decided to go for a swim. As we swam and played around in the waters, Yuno had a huge smile on her face. She was gleaming with happiness. I'm glad that she's enjoying my company. Tsh. I can't help but to admire her beauty once again.

Time quickly passed. Soon, it was already sunset. We sat down on the sands as we watched orange sunset. "Wow.." I muttered as I enjoyed the view. "I don't mind spending the whole day like this, Toshii." Yuno stated as she rests her head on my right shoulder. Ugh. How should I react to this? "Uh. Yeah. Me too." I replied as I wrapped my towel around her slender shoulders. "Uhm. Toshii, can I ask something?" Yuno asked as her tone suddenly became serious. "Hm? Go ahead." I stated as I looked at her curiously. After hearing my signal, Yuno then takes a deep breath.

"Why do you like Miyamoto so much?" Yuno asked as she stared into the sunset. Ugh. I should have seen this coming. "Didn't I tell you before? She's-" "She's a total geek like you. You guys are interested in the same things. I get that. Other than that, what do you like about her?" Yuno asked once again. Ugh. She's cornering me. "Well, she's kind. She understands my feelings very well. She's very optimistic and cheerful. Even though she's hurt, she'll do her best to-" "Don't we share a striking similarity in terms of personality, eh Toshii? I just don't get it. Why are you so head over heels for her? Why? Why are you like that when you have me?" Yuno asked as I noticed her pink eyes getting teary. "Yuno, I-" "Is it because I rejected you before? Is that it, Toshii? Please. Be honest with me! Why can't I make you fall again! How can I show you, that I'm ready to fall in love with you this time around?!" Yuno tearfully asked as she grabbed onto my face.

_Am I not important to you?_

As Yuno spoke those words, something inside of me reignited. Something I tried my best to bury inside of me. Damn it. It's your entire fault for being this assertive, Yuno. "Idiot." I murmured as I wrapped my arms around Yuno, which surprised her. "Toshii.." Yuno murmured as she tries to hold back her tears. "Don't you ever say that again, alright? You don't how much you mean to me. Yeah, I feel something for Shizuka right now. Yeah, I'm courting her right now, but doesn't mean I might actually end up with her in the future. Maybe, in a different world, I end up with her. Maybe in this world, we're actually meant for each other. I don't know. I don't really know what the future holds for us." I stated as I felt my heart beating faster. "I-I'm sorry, Toshii.. I-I just don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you with another girl. It's just so painful. I don't know, Toshii, but something inside me is telling me that you're the only one for me." Yuno tearfully whispered as she wraps her arms around me. "Geez. So it's a gut feeling? You sure are weird, Ms. Gasai." I whispered as I gently nuzzled her head. We embraced one another tightly as I tried my best to comfort the distressed Yuno.

After a few minutes, Yuno finally lets me go from her embrace. Tsh. I'm sorry, Shizuka. I couldn't hold myself back. I guess I have to explain myself when I get back. "Are you okay now? Have you calmed down yet?" I asked Yuno as I tried my best to shake off the redness of my face. "Yeah. Uh. Toshii. I've decided. I've decided to hold onto my feelings for you. I won't simply let Miyamoto take you away. I'll show you! I'll make you fall in love with me again!" Yuno proudly stated as she wiped away her tears with a smile. "Hm. I see. Just make sure you'll win it fair and square, alright? I swear. I really thought you'll turn into a Yandere." I stated as I stood up and stretched my arms. "If that's what you want, Toshii, then I'll be one. I don't' mind. As long I win you, I wouldn't mind." Yuno sheepishly stated as she giggled. "Geez! I was just kidding! Don't take it seriously!" I frantically stated as I helped her stand up.

A declaration of war, huh? A war between Shizuka and Yuno.

Tsh. I better decide soon. I can't let this girls wait for nothing.


	4. Sidenote 1

Hello to my dearest readers!

It's been a while since my last sidenote. Thank you so much for reading my new fanfic! I'm so happy that my story is actually entertaining you guys (hopefully). I'm sorry for slow release of new chapters. College life is quite a drag. Also, I'm working on three fanfics at the moment. Well, I'm still conceptualizing some ideas for my School Days fanfic, so I think that doesn't counts. lol Anyway, how do you fare After Story? Is it good, or is it bad? Any thoughts about it? If you're wondering how Miyamoto, Shizuka looks like, I could say that I based her on Morishima, Haruka from Amagami. I made her so that someone would rival Yuno and push her to be more honest with her feelings about my OC. Don't worry. It won't end in a bloodbath (well for the girls wink wink) lol

Hm. What I can share now? I'm pretty sure you guys noticed the huge number of references to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in Existence and After Story. I couldn't help it. I'm a huge JoJo fan. I swear, you guys should try it. I know some parts are rather, bizarre (lol), but I can promise you that the story is amazing. Oh. I could make this part my list of anime/manga that I could recommend to you guys. Let's see. First off, I'm not a huge shoenen fan, well, not anymore. I kinda outgrew the typical shoenen genre and started reading seinin. Second, I dislike harem and ecchi stuff (wow am I really a guy?). Anyway, I could list down like a top 10 here. I'll exclude JoJo since I already mentioned it above.

1\. **Berserk** (anime/manga/movie) – great story, great character development, but really, really, slow updates (Guts is sailing that ship for like, 5 years now lol)

2\. **Steins Gate** (anime/visualnovel)– amazing sci-fi story, great cast of characters. It's actually a visual novel, so you guys can try it out

3\. **Tokyo Ghoul** (manga)– best modern tragedy so far, loveable main character, also, amazing art style from Ishida-sensei

4\. **Shiki** (anime) – great psychological story, I'm kinda bummed out that the main character is a bit of a jerk.

5\. **Death Parade** (anime) –another great psychological story, it's still ongoing though

6\. **Slam Dunk **(anime/manga) – for the basketball fans (like me lol)

7\. **Clannad/Clannad Afterstory** (anime/visualnovel) – if you're in the mood to cry your eyes out

8\. **Btoom!** (anime/manga) – if you're interested for another survival-game story. A bit ecchi, but quite tolerable.

9\. **Parastye: the maxim** (anime/manga) – great character development, great story. I think Shinichi started the "he did nothing wrong club" the manga's pretty old, but it's worth reading it.

10\. **Spice and Wolf** (anime) – Horo is best girl. Period.

11\. **Mirai Nikki** – of course I'll recommend this.

Anyway, this is all for now. Once again, thank you for reading my fanfics! It really means a lot to me. I didn't expect that Existence would reach 5000 views. I am seriously thrilled thanks to you guys. Also, don't forget to leave any reviews! I'm all ears for your opinions! If you have a question about the story, about my OCs or about me, feel free and leave a review/message!

This is UnseenMemory, signing off to do more homeworks! Keep safe everyone!

PS: have you guys noticed the cover image of the story? if you're wondering, that's 2nd world yuno and 2nd world Toshiro. lol


	5. Hers

Soon, it was nightfall.

The four of us had our dinner in the hotel's restaurant. As usual, Yuno's foster parents were cheerful. It's been a while since the four of us ate dinner like this. Was it 3 months ago since we bonded like this? Anyhow, I really missed this. After eating our dinner, we retired into our rooms. After changing, I sat down on my bed. I better update Shizuka quick. Oddly, she didn't mail me while I was at the beach with Yuno. Maybe she was busy or something.

"You're going to sleep this early, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she sits down on top of her bed. Wait a minute. She's wearing that black long sleeve that I gave her back then. She looks, rather, cute with that since the sleeves are bit longer than her arms. "Nah. So you're still wearing that?" I asked her as I leaned my back onto a pillow. "Of course! I cherish this black long-sleeve of yours. After all, this is your first gift to me." Yuno replied as she adjusts her light blue boxers. After hearing that, I can't help but to smile at her. "Heh. I see. Your birthday is next month, right?" I asked her as I continued typing down my mail for Shizuka. "Yep! November 16! I'll be turning 15!" Yuno replied cheerfully as she examines our pictures in her digital camera.

Hm. I better get her a gift then. What should I buy for her? Yuno loves cute things. Maybe a stuff toy will do? Come to think of it, she was really happy when we saw that pink bunny mascot back then. Also, I could buy her a shirt or a bracelet or something. Ugh. I want to ask her, but I can't let her know that I'm buying something for her.

"Aren't you excited? Hm. It's still early. Do you want to play cards or something?" I asked Yuno as I sent my mail to Shizuka. At least she's well updated by now. "Sure thing! I think I brought some playing cards with me. I'll check my bag!" Yuno cheerfully replied as she quickly grabbed onto her duffle bag. As she was busy checking out her bag, I can't help but to stare at her. She's really that pretty. Not to mention, she's really into me. If I wasn't courting Shizuka now, I'm probably courting her. If she didn't rejected me back then, we're probably a couple by now. "Got it! Hm? What's wrong, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she pulls out a deck of playing cards from her bag. Crud. She caught me. "N-Nothing. Anyway, shall we? We could play blackjack or something." I stated as I stood up and sat down beside her. "Alright, Toshii!" Yuno happily stated as we start playing.

After some rounds of winning and losing against Yuno, we decided to call it a night. It's already late and we'll be leaving early tomorrow. "Hm? You're not going to sleep beside me, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she gazed at me with a smile on her face. "N-No. Tsh. Go to sleep." I stated as I quickly turned my back from her. Shit. Don't think indecent things, Toshiro. "Aww. Alright. Goodnight, Toshii." Yuno stated as she lets out a yawn. "Goodnight, Yuno. Sweet dreams." I stated as I looked back at her. Hm? She's already sleeping? That was fast. Tsh. Just like old times. I slowly closed my eyes. Soon, my consciousness drifted away.

* * *

3 weeks quickly passed.

Christmas break is just around the corner. Right now, we're focused on our exams. While my friends are busy studying, I'm busy lounging around in my usual spot. Akise is tutoring Kousaka, Hinata and Mao, Shizuka is with me, while Yuno is with her other friends. I'm pretty sure Yuno wanted to study with me, but Shizuka asked me first. Not to mention, Yuno's a genius of sorts. She's actually smarter than me. Her grades are higher than mine. It's like she's my rival in terms of academic grading. Shizuka, in the other hand, is just your average student.

Speaking of Shizuka, somehow, there isn't any progress between us. Well, she's happy with what she has right now, but I feel a bit, dissatisfied with what's happening between us. I don't know what's happening inside my head though. My emotions are quite jumbled up. In the past 3 weeks, I've became decisive. I don't know what to do. I have Yuno and Shizuka chasing after me. I don't know who I should pick.

I tilted my head backwards. Behind me was Shizuka, who was busy reading her notes in math. I can't help but to admire her simplicity as the cold, gentle wind passed through us. "Hm? What's up, Toshiro-kun? Aren't you going to study?" Shizuka asked as I caught her attention. "Later. I'm still in the mood to lounge around." I replied as I smiled at her. Eh. She's too cute for me. Come to think of it, there are times that I tend to think negatively on my relationship with Shizuka. We're both into the same things. Wouldn't she get bored of me sooner? I mean, I know that talking about anime and other random things are quite tedious, but do I still entertain Shizuka with my silly words? I don't know, but I'm just afraid.

I'm just afraid that I might be thrown away.

_Earth to Toshiro-kun. Hello? Are you done with your monologue? _

"Hm?" I muttered as I looked curiously at Shizuka. Wait. Was I staring to oblivion earlier? "You're spacing out, aren't you? Seriously. I know you're smart and all, but don't get too cocky. You still have to study." Shizuka said as she scooted beside me. "Oh? Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." I replied as Shizuka opens her notes. "Is there anything bothering you?" She asked me as she curiously looks at me. Her brown eyes sparkled as I looked at her. "Uh. Nothing at all. Don't worry. Shall we study now?" I asked her as I faintly smiled at her. "Sure thing, Toshiro-kun! Could you teach me Alegbra?" She cheerfully asked me with a smile on her face. Ugh. Alegbra. That's my bane. "Um. I'll do my best." I replied as I let out a chuckle.

After some minutes of studying Alegbra, we decided to take a break. "Phew. I think my brain overheated." I said as I let out a sigh. "Hm. Toshiro-kun. Isn't it Gasai-san's birthday next week?" Shizuka asked as she grabs her bottled iced tea. Hm? Wait. How did she found out? "How did you know that?" I curiously asked her while she takes a chug on her drink. "Hm. I asked her. Wait. Didn't she tell you? We're actually in good terms now!" She replied. Wait. What? "Huh? Really? I thought she hated you?" I asked her once again. "It was so sudden! After your beach trip with her, Gasai-san became friendly with me! I was expecting her to be rude, but she was so gentle with her words suddenly! She's actually a great person!" She happily replied.

Ugh. Am I that unaware of what's happening around me? To think that Yuno was the one who approached Shizuka in the first place. I think she finally sees her as her rival. "Are you friends with her or something?" I asked her as I grabbed my notes. "Well, I think so? I really hope so!" Shizuka replied as she smiles at me. "Heh. Well, that's good to hear. At least she's no longer rude with you. Yuno's a great girl." I stated as I smiled back at her.

"Yep, and she's your polar opposite." Shizuka muttered as she looked down. Huh? "Where did that come from?" I asked her as she starts to play with her fingers. "I mean, other than academics, you guys are opposites. Gasai-san is lively and outgoing, while you're a bit of a loner and rarely talks to anyone. She's into cute things, while you're into those geek things. Somehow, I feel jealous of her. You two have a unique chemistry between each other. Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract each other." Shizuka stated with a sad tone. Huh? What? I didn't expect Shizuka to open up like this.

"Uh. You see, me and Yuno, experienced a painful past. Well, hers wasn't that bad as mine. I can't go to details, but she really had it rough too. I think that's why we understand each other quite well. Don't worry. I know someday, we'll have that special connection too." I stated as I gently placed my hand over Shizuka's hand. "I sure hope so, Toshiro-kun." Shizuka replied as she held onto my hand. "But first, I'm not a loner, alright? I'm still transitioning to this normal life of mine." I said as Shizuka gently caressed my hand. "Transitioning?" She curiously asked. "Yeah. I'm still transitioning from my painful past. 2 years isn't enough, you know? There are some nights that I would feel the pain from my Uncle's so-called training." I replied as I looked at the distant cityscape.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro-kun. I don't really know what to say.." Shizuka muttered as she lets go of my hand. "Ugh. Sorry about that. Don't worry! I'm really trying! Soon, I'll get over it. I'll finally move on from my past." I said as I nuzzled her black hair with my hand. "And I'll be right here to watch you grow, Toshiro-kun." She stated as she smiled at me. "You sound like a mom. Heh. Watch me, alright? Wait. We still have a few minutes before the break ends. You want to get something eat? I'm pretty hungry." I said as I smiled back at her. "Alright! Let's hope if there's still some Yakisoba bread in the canteen!" She happily stated as she stands up, with her notes in her hands. Ah. Shizuka's back to her cheerful self. "Alright. Come on then, mommy Shizuka." I playfully said as I grinned at her. "H-huh? Wait! What was that?" Shizuka frantically asked as I playfully went down the stairs.

* * *

Two days later, it was the dreadful day of exams. Oddly enough, I didn't have a hard time with it, though Algebra was really nerve wrecking. Overall, I could say that I did well in the exams. 5 days quickly passed. Soon, it was a day before Yuno's Birthday.

After school, I met up with Akise and Kousaka in the mall. I told Yuno and Shizuka that I have some plans with the boys so that they wouldn't tail me. Anyway, I asked these two to accompany me while I buy Yuno a gift. Akise is pretty reliable and he pretty much knows everything, but Kousaka, well, let's say I don't want him to feel left out. Also, it's been a while since the three of us hang out like this. It's probably because I'm too busy dealing with this love triangle of mine.

"So, what are you planning to get for Gasai-san?" Akise asked as we strolled in the ladies clothing stores. "I'm not sure. She likes cute things, right? I'm planning to buy her a hoodie or something since it's going to get cold. If I can't find anything, I might as well buy her a stuff toy." I replied as I looked around the shops. "A hoodie, huh? How about this store?" Kousaka asked as he points to a nearby store, which was pretty high-end. "Eh. I'm not that rich, Ouji. Besides, I don't want something too flamboyant for Yuno. She likes to keep it simple." I replied as I let out a sigh.

"I see. So that's your problem. I'm pretty sure we could buy her something here. What's your budget anyway?" Akise asked me as he looks around. "Uh. I managed to save 15,000 yen within a week." I replied as I checked my wallet. "15,000 yen? Where the heck did you get that?!" Kousaka asked me in disbelief. "I'm pretty resourceful, you know? Heh. Actuallly, I tutored some batchmate of ours. I think per head was like 1500 yen?" I replied. "Oh. That's why you looked so tired before the exams. It was a study group I presume?" Akise asked. "Yep. They were from the science club and the basketball team, I think? Fortunately, they were fast learners, so I didn't had a hard time teaching them. We had to stay up late though." I replied with a chuckle.

After some minutes of looking around, I finally decided to buy Yuno a necklace and a little bunny stuffed toy. While me and Akise paid for my gifts, Kousaka was playing around in the arcade. "Toshiro-kun. Now that we're alone, can I ask you something?" Akise asked as he smiles at me. "Hm? What is it?" I asked him with a curious look on my face. "Who will you choose? Gasai-san, or Miyamoto-san?" He asked as he kept smiling at me. Hm? "About that, I need your advice, Aru. I'm not that good in deciding. You understand, right? I just don't want to hurt them." I replied with a mellow tone in my voice. "I do understand. You don't want to take their feelings for granted, yes?" He asked as we walked towards the arcade. I silently nodded. "Are your feelings for Gasai-san back?" He asked once again. I hesitated for a bit, but I silently nodded once more.

I can't lie to myself anymore. I like Yuno, and I like Shizuka in the same time. What a mess am I in. "That's the problem. I like both of them. They share quite similar personalities. They're both cheerful, and optimistic. Maybe…" "Are you really that sure that you're that interested in Shizuka, Toshiro-kun?" Akise asked as he looks at me closely. "What do you mean? Of course, I do." I replied without hesitation. "I don't know. You became interested in her after Gasai-san rejected you, right? Are you sure that you liked her for who she is, and not to replace something that Gasai-san could give you? Perhaps, a sense of comfort?" He asked once again as he examines me with his sharp eyes.

Does it really look like that? Is Shizuka a replacement for Yuno? No. I can genuinely say that I'm really interested in her. I'm not using her or something to fill a void in my chest. I'm not that vile. Besides, I was just rejected. Tsh. Akise is really that sharp with his questions.

"Be honest with me, Aru. Where is this conversation going?" I asked Akise as we arrived in front of the arcade. We could see Kousaka busy playing some fighter game. "Hm. Who is more important to you? Gasai-san, or Miyamoto-san?" Akise asked as we watched Kousaka go all out in his match. "I can't answer that right now. Both of them are important to me." I replied. "Heh. Stop being so indecisive, Toshiro-kun. Don't keep the girls waiting, alright? Can I be honest with one thing?" He asked once again. "Sheesh. You're full of questions, but go ahead. I'm not stopping you." I replied as we see Kousaka celebrating after he beats his opponent. "From what I've observed, Gasai-san is really attached to you." Akise stated. "Attached? Maybe you're overthinking things. There's no w-"

_She's really that in to you, you know? She distances herself from other guys. Whenever you're around, she's all cheerful and happy. When you're not looking, she stares at you with a smile on her face. Whenever the girls in the class talk about you, she always eavesdrops on them. Face it, Toshiro-kun. That girl badly needs you more than Miyamoto-san._

Ugh. Akise really had to mention that. "Are you really sure? Are you really sure that Yuno needs me that much?" I asked him with a solemn look on my face. Akise simply nods at me with a smile. "It wouldn't be bad to keep Miyamoto-san as a close friend of yours. Also, I really feel like you and Gasai-san are connected with the red string of fate. It's like you're a couple in your past lives." Akise stated with a playful chuckle. "Tsh. Come on. It's not like that, but I really can't explain this unique chemistry of ours." I said with a sigh. After a brief silence, we started laughing. "Geez. Thanks for the advice, Aru." I stated as I smiled at him. "Anytime, Toshiro-kun." He stated as he smiled back at me. As we continued laughing, we didn't notice that Kousaka had already approached us. "The heck you guys laughing about? You guys look crazy." Kousaka curiously asked. "Nothing, Ouji. You done? Let's go home." I replied as my laughing fit slowly stopped. After calming down, the three of us went home.

* * *

Odd.

It's been 15 minutes since Yuno left the room. I know it's our lunch break, but what's taking her? Hinata even bought a cake for her. Where is she? Tsh. Is she angry? I tried to act that I forgot that it's her birthday today. I was planning that I'll give her gift after school, which I carefully hid in my locker earlier. Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Geez. Where's Yuno-chan? This cookies and cream cake is making me drool!" Hinata annoyingly said as she stares at the cake's box. "She's taking her time in the comfort room. Anyway, should we look for her? The cake will melt." Mao suggested as she tries to calm our hungry friend. "Ha! Maybe she's too amazed because of my brilliant gift!" Kousaka proudly stated as he sat down beside me. "Gift? Dude. You bought her an eraser." I said as I stared at his gift with an unamused look on my face. "It's symbolic! So that she can erase her mistakes, one at a time! It's that brilliant!" He proudly stated once more. "Heh. That might be the case, Kousaka-kun." Akise sarcastically commented as I let out a sigh.

"Seriously, she's taking too long. Her special meal will get cold." Hinata remarked as she stares at the bento box in front of me. Oh yeah. I also cooked Yuno's favourite meal, which was beef curry, earlier. "You really went all out didn't you, Toshiro?" Mao asked as she smiles at me. "Eh. Um… I think I overdid it." I replied as I scratched my head. "Nonsense. Gasai-san will love it. Anyway, should I call Miyamoto-san now? I invited her earlier, but she's n-"

_Toshiro-kun!_

Hm? That was Shizuka's voice. I quickly turned my head towards her voice. Shizuka enters the room panting like crazy. "Shizuka? What happene-" "Toshiro-kun! Gasai-san! She's… she's being assaulted by some male students!" Shizuka frantically shouted as she tries to catch her breath. Wait. What?! I quickly stood up and ran towards her. I can feel my hands shaking as I grabbed onto her shoulders. "Where?! Where is she?!" I frantically asked her. "Sh…She's being kept in the gym's storage room! I saw them dragging her towards there 5 minutes ago!" Shizuka frantically replied. Without hesitation, I quickly ran outside. I could hear my friends calling my name as I sprinted towards the staircase.

Shit. Shit. What the hell Yuno?! Why did you let yourself to be in this scenario?! Tsh! With my speed, I could reach the gym within 2 minutes! I heard the hall monitor shouting at me as I bolted through the hallway of the first floor. Pft. I don't have time to stop and be lectured by the likes of you! Yuno's in danger! I have to save her!

As I entered the gym, I quickly ran towards the storage room's door. I could hear a muffled female voice and the snickering laughter of some male students. As expected, the sliding door was locked. Fuck! I have to deal with this! I quickly ran outside and circled the gym. I arrived in front of the storage room's windows, which were covered by some curtains. I distanced myself from the casement windows. Without hesitating, I dashed towards the windows and jumped through it. The force from my jump smashed through one of the windows. I could feel the shards of glass grazing my arms as I landed on the concrete floor of the storage room.

_What the hell?! Who the hell are you?!_

I slowly stood up. I could see two guys trying to pin down Yuno while the other three of them are trying to remove her clothes. Luckily, I crashed their fun in time. From the looks of things, they didn't manage to have their way with Yuno. As I glanced at Yuno who looked at me with tears falling from her eyes, I quickly noticed the bruise on her face. Suddenly, a demonic fury clouded my mind. I could feel my hands shaking in anger. They're even trying to record this, huh? Fuckers. I'll fucking kill them. I'll fucking show them!

My eyes burned in fury as I slowly walked towards them. "You fuckers…" I muttered as I clenched my fist in anger. "You! Hiriyama! It's Hiriyama!" One of them shouted as he continues to record the situation with his smart phone. "Toshii.." Yuno tearfully muttered. "Wait! It's not what you think! We-" "Shut up! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I furiously shouted as I landed a swift right hook on his right jaw. "You! Bring him down! Quick!" One of them shouted as all of them prepared to attack me.

Surprisingly, the guy withstood my attack. He managed to land a left straight on my left cheek. Tsh! It doesn't hurt a single bit! I quickly shrugged off his attack and kicked him on his chest, which made his body crash on top of his two buddies. After that, one of them tried to swing an uppercut at me, but I quickly evaded it. I quickly countered his missed punch with an uppercut of my own. "Take him down!" One of them shouted as he managed to grab onto me. Is he trying for a takedown?! Pft! I got you where-

_Toshii! Look out!_

_Hu-_

**CLANG!**

My ears were ringing. My glasses were shattered into fragments as its frame flew downwards. I could feel my left temple becoming numb. Huh? One of them got me. He snuck in and managed to swing a steel baseball bat at me. "Got him!" My attacker shouted as his attack managed to stun me. Before I could even recover, a flurry punches landed on my body. Shit! They have the upper hand! I crashed onto the concrete floor as they flocked around me. I groaned in pain as Yuno's assaulters furiously stomped and kicked my body. "You trying to act like a hero, huh? Ha! You couldn't even protect yourself!" One of them shouted as his kick managed to land on my face. I felt that kick broke my nose as my entire body pulsated in pain. As my attackers continued their assault on me, I caught a glimpse of Yuno, who was literally shaking in fear. Her tears were freely falling from her eyes as she was immobilized by fear.

Damn it… Their blows are pretty heavy… or am I that soft now…? Don't watch… Yuno…

_You need help, Toshiro?_

That voice… No… it's too late… I'm losing consciousness…

_Yare yare. I'm pretty sure that you're not that soft. Are you going to let these wannabe punks get you?_

I can't do anything… I'm too… weak to pr..

_Don't give me that crap. Stop this inner monologue of yours and answer my question. You want me to help you or not? I'm just going to remove your limiter. _

You… Please. Help… me… Help me… save her…

_Pft. You got it, landlord. _

In an instant, my aching body was filled by a tremendous feeling of strength. The pain from their blows slowly numbed away. Damn it! Snap out of it Toshiro! I have to get out of this! I quickly grabbed onto a shard of glass and blindly slashed around me. One of them shouted in pain as I managed to cut his leg. As he toppled down, the baseball bat smashed his smartphone. "What?! This fucker!" One of them shouted as they tried to attack me once more. In an instant, I quickly stood up and landed a devastating elbow on his face, which knocked him out cold. I quickly followed that up with a left straight to the nearest guy. What the hell? Where am I getting this strength?! The voice… it wasn't a hallucination, right?

"What are you doing?! Beat him down! Use th-" Before the guy could even finish shouting his orders, I landed a swift uppercut on his chin. His body flopped down on the concrete floor, unconscious. "Two more…" I muttered as my blood trickled from my head wound. "Fuck! Fuck you!" One of them frantically shouted as he tries to stab me with a shard of glass. I tried to evade it, but my left knee suddenly limped. Shit! This isn't the time for me to limp! Fuck! I have to block it somehow!

I felt the glass pierced through my skin and flesh as I used my left arm to shield myself from his attack. I painfully groaned as I tried my best to shrug off the pain. Luckily, my attacker didn't follow it up with another attack. He's wide open! In a split second, I grabbed onto his collar with right hand and landed a devastating headbutt on his nose. His body crashed downwards, unconscious. Fuck. Why did I do that? My vision is getting blurry. My sudden surge of adrenaline is fading away. The immense pain is slowly coming back. Fuck. I have to endure it. I have to endure till I get Yuno out of this. Huh? My body… My body isn't respondi-

_Toshii!_

Yuno managed to catch me as I toppled backwards. "Y-Yuno… Look at you… your clothes is all folded now…" I muttered as I looked at her teary pink eyes. "Toshii… I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have listened to them! I… I shouldn't have! They tricked me! They told me that you we're waiting for me here!" Yuno tearfully cried out as her tears landed on my bloody face. Tsh. Are you that gullible, Yuno? Fuck. I'm losing my consciousness… There's still one… I have…to… Huh? The last guy is too scared to move. He's shaking in fear as I gaze at him. Heh. I think I did it. I saved… Yuno…

"Toshii…? Toshii! No… Stay with me!" Yuno tearfully shouted as she tries to keep me awake. I could see my blood staining her deep blue shirt. Those fuckers got me good. They managed to bring me down to this state. I really need to start training again. Serious training… I have a gaping wound on my crown, a broken nose, a shit-ton of bruises, and a stab wound on my left arm. "I'm tired… Yuno… get Akise…" I sluggishly muttered as my eyes slowly closed. "Toshii…?! Toshii… No… Help us! Somebody! Help us!" Yuno tearfully shouted as my consciousness slowly drifts away.

**…**

I slowly opened my eyes. Huh? I quickly looked around. Nothing. I couldn't see nothing. No object, person or anything. There's nothing but the white background surrounding me. Where am I? No… Did I die?

_Nah. You didn't. There's no way for you to die like that._

Huh? I quickly turned around. Behind me, was a guy with black, brushed-up hair. I quickly recognized his facial scars. Huh? Wait a minute. Where's his right arm? Did he lost it or something? "You…" I muttered as he smiled at me. "Yo, landlord. Pft. I really wanted to say that. I didn't know that it sounded cool." He said with a chuckle. "You… You were the one who saved me, right? You saved once again!" I stated. "Geez. No I didn't. I just gave you the push. It was all you who took down those wannabe punks." He replied with a sigh. "Me? No… I was…" "Believe me. You don't go down that easily. Heck, even if you lose an eye or an arm, you'll still come back and fight. You're a fighter, Toshiro." He stated with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Wait. Who are you?! Why do you look like me?! Are you a hallucination?!" I frantically asked him. After hearing my question, he suddenly started laughing. "Seriously, does that even matter anymore? You don't need to know, Toshiro. You don't need to know someone like me who's already fading away. Besides, I'm dead. The girl that I fell in love with is also dead. I might as well reunite with her in the afterlife, if there's one. I bet Yuno's waiting for me there..." He replied as he tries to stop himself from laughing. "Huh? Fading away? Yuno's waiting for you?! What are you talking about?!" I asked him once again. "Not this world's Yuno. It's... right. Murmur erased my entity before, so that means I don't exist outside this world... Tsh. Anyway, I already decided, Toshiro. I'll erase myself and my memories from your head. With that, you could finally live out my dream without anything holding you back." He replied. Huh? What the hell is he talking about? I couldn't understand anything!

"Your dream? What dream?" I asked him. "It's simple; a normal life for Hiriyama, Toshiro and Gasai, Yuno. Heh. I'm not used saying Hiriyama. Heck, it doesn't sound good. I think Nohiru is far better." He replied with a chuckle. Nohiru? "What the hell? What are you talking about?" I frantically asked him once again. "Come on, Toshiro. If you're really that curious, go answer this on your own. I already gave you enough clues, right? I told you, it doesn't matter. Once I finally erased myself, you wouldn't remember me and my memories anymore." He replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Just answer me. Please. I just want to properly-"

_Nohiru. Nohiru, Toshiro._

Huh? Toshiro? We share the same first name? "I… remember now. I'm you, in another world. From a second world to be precise. A world where I had to take the path to ruin. A world where I killed my own friends and brother to achieve my selfish dream. A world where me and Yuno can't be together." He stated as he faintly smiled at me. The heck? Am I hearing this correctly? "I'm pretty sure you're stunned and confused, but what I'm saying is the truth. I don't have much time left. This is the last we'll ever talk to each other." He stated with a sad smile on his face.

"I… I… Thank you… Thank you for giving me this chance…" I muttered as my tears started to fall from my eyes. Huh? Why am I crying? "Pft. You're such a crybaby, you know that? Heh. You're a good kid. Wait. Why did I call you a kid? By now, we're both 16. Well, I died when I was 16 years old, but never mind that. Cherish every moment, ri-"

_Toshii!_

Yuno? That was Yuno's voice! "Tsh. That's it then. She's calling you back. Take care of her, alright? Don't be too hasty. Leave her happy end for the wedding." He stated with a sigh. "Wait! Please! I still have man-" "I told you earlier, right? It doesn't matter. Besides, it's better for you not to know any details. Heh. Don't worry. If this is my purpose, my role, and my fate, then I'll accept it. I'm okay with this…" He stated as his body slowly starts to vanish into the white background.

_See ya around, Hiriyama, Toshiro. Take care._

**…**

_Toshii! Wake up!_

Huh? Yuno? I slowly opened my eyes. Everything's so blurry… Hm? We're still in the storage room…? Tsh. I can't move my body. I could only slightly open my eyes too…

_Gasai-san! Toshiro-kun!_

Akise? What took you… I need… to say something…

_No! Get away! Don't touch Toshii!_

Huh? Yuno…? The heck… are you talking about…? That's Akise…

_Gasai-san?! What are you saying?! We have to bring Toshiro-kun to the hospital! We-_

_No! No one touches him but me! I won't let anyone hurt him again! _

Yuno…

_I'll protect Toshii! I won't cower in fear anymore! I'll protect him with my own life! Toshii… Toshii is mine! He's all mine! _

Huh…? Should I be… happy or what…? Tsh. Yuno… I see… Akise is right. I mean the world… for her…

Hm… Too tired. I'll rest for… a bit…


	6. End

_Yukiteru! Yuno!_

_Hm? MurMur? What's wrong? Did something happen in that world?_

_Its 2__nd__ world Toshiro's entity! There's something wrong! I can't sense it! _

_Toshiro's entity? Why can't you sense it? You should have that ability, right, Yukki? We made her the observer in that world after all._

_I don't know! It's like it vanished in thin air!_

_That's sounds impossible, MurMur. How could he erase his own entity?_

_I really don't know, Yukiteru! We even had a recent talk! I don- Wait…_

_Hm? What's wrong?_

_He told me something. I remember. Ever since that his 3__rd__ world counterpart managed to unlock his memories, he started to remember everything. He told me that he shouldn't be burden… After that, I couldn't sense him any longer…_

_Wait! Isn't that dangerous?! Wouldn't that result into his 3__rd__ world counterpart vanishing with him?! _

_No… his 3__rd__ world counterpart… is still in that world…_

_Huh? Is that possible, Yukki? We did place his entity in his 3__rd__ world's counterpart's mind. We did that so we could save both of their entities, right?_

_Wait… Yukiteru… his counterpart… he doesn't have a single memory of that night. That night where his 2__nd__ world counterpart saved him… His 2__nd__ world counterpart erased himself from that world and he erased everything that could tie him with his 3__rd__ world counterpart…_

_N-No way… He sacrificed himself once again for someone's happiness…? _

_Nohiru, Toshiro is gone… Yukiteru, Yuno._

_He's forever gone…_

* * *

Hm? Where am I? What happe… Oh. I remember. I was beaten into a pulp by some guys in our school. I didn't die, right? Tsh. My head hurts like hell. It feels like I've forgotten something, but somehow, I feel unburdened. That's pretty weird. Wait. Did one of them manage to smack my head that hard that it made me forget some memories? Nah. That can't be. That's plain impossible. Now that I mentioned it, what made me fight back again? It was like a voice that sparked something inside me.

It's a voice that I can't remember.

I slowly opened my eye. A flat white ceiling was the first thing I saw. God, I can feel the aching pain throughout my body. Also, my left eye was covered with a gauze pad. I found myself inside a hospital room. It was your average private room. The furnishings were a bed for the patient, some chairs, a two-seater sofa, a coffee table, and a nightstand. Tsh. I hate hospitals. I remember spending some time of my childhood here when my mother died. I slowly looked around. Hm? A pink haired girl was sitting on a chair beside my bed. She was resting her head by the edge of my bed. Oh. Yuno. She's sound asleep. Hm? Does she have eye-bags before?

_Toshii is mine! He's all mine!_

While I stared at her face, I suddenly remembered her words. I don't know if I should feel happy or what. That wasn't a declaration of war or something. I felt warm inside when I heard her say that. Yare yare. That could only mean one thing, right? My feelings for her are that strong. Do I like Yuno, or do I love her? I think, I do lo-

_Oh? You're finally up, Toshiro._

My room's sliding door opened. Kazuto enters the room with his fiancée, Hikoda, Remi. Remi is 2 years younger than my older brother. Unlike Yuno or Shizuka, she's pretty flamboyant with her clothing. Though her material needs are pretty expensive, her warm and dignified personality really suits my brother. Like Yuno, her hair colour is pretty unique. I think she's the only redhead that I know. "Oy. Stop staring at Remi, perv." Kazuto remarked as he placed a bento box on top of the nightstand beside my bed. "A-Ah. Sorry, Hik-" "Ara. Shiro-chan? Didn't I tell you to call me Remi-chan?" Remi playfully asked as she sits down on the sofa. "Um. Sorry, Remi-chan. I spaced out." I replied as Kazuto sits down beside her.

"Anyway, how are you feeling, kiddo? Doing okay?" Kazuto asked as he begins eating an apple. "A bit. There's some pain throughout my body, but I can tolerate it." I replied as I continued to look around the room. "That's quite a beating you had there. Luckily, your silver haired friend quickly called an ambulance. Seriously though, what the hell were you doing? You were out for 2 days." Kazuto asked once again as his fiancée rests her head on his left shoulder. "I… I was protecting Yuno. She was being assaulted by some punks." I replied as I shifted my gaze on the sleeping girl. "Is she your girlfriend, Shiro-chan?" Remi curiously asked. "N-No. She's… she's my close friend." I frantically replied.

"You sure? Yuno-chan hardly left this room. She was really waiting for you to wake up." Kazuto said as he nuzzles Remi's short red hair with his hand. "Uh. Are you serious?" I asked Kazuto as I slowly sat up. "Yep. She only went home to shower and to get some clothes. We had some problems with her too. When the ambulance picked you up, she wouldn't let you go. She was snarling at anyone who tried to touch you. Also, when they admitted you here, she just sat there, staring at you. There are times that she would suddenly cry and call your name. Seriously kiddo, is she just a friend?" Kazuto stated. What? Yuno did that? Dang. She probably feels guilty that I ended up here.

"To be honest, she's special to me. I can't deny that. She's that important to me that I would risk my life for her." I stated as I gently caressed Yuno's sleeping face. "It feels like Yuno-chan suddenly developed an unhealthy obsession for you, Shiro-chan. It's she turned int-" "A yandere? Geez. Honey. Yuno-chan isn't like that. I think she's just a bit protective over Toshiro. I mean, Toshiro is one of her close friends and all." Kazuto commented as he pinches Tsugimi's cheeks. A yandere? Yuno's a yandere for me? Pft. I don't see that happening.

Some minutes passed.

"Anyway, we have to go kiddo. We have an errand for dad to finish. I'll tell him that you're already up. He's also worried sick, you know." Kazuto said as they stood up from the sofa. "Leaving so soon?" I asked them with a disappointed tone. "Sorry, Shiro-chan. We're fixing the papers for condo unit that your dad bought for us. Oh yeah, you'll live with us in Tokyo next year, right?" Remi asked as she fixes the folds on her black skirt. "I'm still thinking about it. I still have a year before graduation." I replied with a smile. "Better decide, Toshiro. One more year, right? Later." Kazuto said as they bid me farewell.

As the two opened the door, a familiar face walked in. It was none other than Shizuka. "Oh. Shizuka-chan. Welcome. Our patient's up. Anyways, take it easy kiddo!" Kazuto said as the lovers left my room. "Shizuka…" I muttered as Shizuka closed the door. Hm? She looks, haggard. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. "Hey, Toshiro-kun. How are you feeling?" Shizuka asked as she approached my bed. "Pft. I've been through worst. I think. Wait. You okay? You look sick." I replied as I gaze at her. "N-Not really. It's just that, I couldn't sleep. Wait. Why are we talking about me? Here! I brought you some oranges! Want me to slice them?" Shizuka asked as she tries to sound cheerful. She's trying so hard. Somehow, I think I know where this is going. "Go ahead." I replied.

We ate some slices of orange while Yuno slept peacefully. Shizuka was sitting down on my bed while I tried my best to look relaxed. The afternoon rays of the sun shone through the awning windows. There's a tense atmosphere inside the room, and we're choking in it. "Shizuka. Do you want to talk about something?" I asked her. "Uhm. I-I don't think…" "It's about me and Yuno, right?" I asked her once again. There was silence. Shizuka didn't respond. She kept staring at me blankly with a painful look on her face. "I don't how to do this, Shizuka. Both of you are important to me. I… I don't what to do. I don't want to hurt the both of you." I stated. Shit. This is harder than I thought. Am I really friend-zoning Shizuka right now? Can I bear to see her breaking down in front of me?

"I know. I know you're a kind person, Toshiro-kun, but in the end, you have to hurt one of us. She… Gasai-san… really needs you, you know? When I saw her back then, she really looked like she lost the whole world. The way she wrapped her arms around your unconscious body, the way she screamed and yelled at us… It made me… think." Shizuka replied as I noticed her teary eyes. Shit. If Shizuka starts crying, I might end up crying too. Fuck. Am I really going to tell her that I… that I love Yuno? But… It's for the better. I have to do this. I can't lie to myself anymore.

"Think of what?" I asked her. "That if I really deserve you. I don't want to be selfish, Toshiro-kun, but I don't want to end it like this… I don't wan-"

_Every path is the right path. Everything could've been anything else, and it would have just as much meaning._

With those words, I managed to catch Shizuka's attention. "That quote…" Shizuka muttered as she looked at me with her teary eyes. "You still remember that, huh? That quote from one of the western movies that we watched back then. Heh. Shizuka. I'm not saying goodbye to you." I stated as I smiled at her. "Huh?" She muttered with a puzzled look on her face. "Uh. You were kinda implying that we're not going to talk to one another again. I don't want that. I still want you to be my friend." I remarked as I let out a chuckle. "But… we have a problem with Gasai-san… She might get angry…" Shizuka muttered. Problem? What?"Geez. Don't worry. I'll talk to Yuno about that. Besides, we're young. We'll never know what the future has stored for us. For now, I have to stick with my feelings for Yuno." I stated as I smiled once again at her. Eventually, Shizuka lets out a chuckle.

Ah. She's calming down.

"You never change, Toshiro-kun." Shizuka commented as a sudden burst of laughter came from her. "If only we had something that could predict the future. Like, a diary perhaps?" I said as I let out a chuckle. "A diary that predicts the future? That sounds absurd and ridiculous, Toshiro-kun. Besides, that idea sucks. I rather face our uncertain future without a clue. It has more thrill in it!" She cheerfully commented as she tries to tone down her laughter. "Well, you have a point. Wait. Shh! You'll wake u-"

_Hm? Toshii? Miyamoto…?_

Thanks to Shizuka's burst of laughter, Yuno woke up. She lets out a yawn as she rubs her eyes. "Good morning, sleepyhead. It's already afternoon. Look at those eye-bags of yours. Seriously, what time did you sleep last night?" I asked her as Shizuka eventually calms down. "Around, 0600am I think? Wait. Miyamoto? What are you doing here?" Yuno asked with a surprised tone in her voice. "Uh. Hello, Gasai-san. I dropped by to check on Toshiro-kun." Shizuka replied as she gently smiled at Yuno. For a moment, Yuno fell silent. She stared blankly at Shizuka. Wait. I suddenly felt an intimidating aura from Yuno. "I don't remember allowing you to visit him…" Yuno muttered with that cold look on her face. "I… I just wanted to make sure tha-"

_Didn't I tell you? He's mine. No one gets to touch him. He's mine alone._

Huh? Did Yuno really say that? Both I and Shizuka fell silent as we Yuno muttered those words. Shit. Shit. Remi's actually right. Yuno developed an unhealthy obsession for me. She's turning into a yandere. This is bad. I have to do something before the tension between these two choke me. "Yuno." I said as I called Yuno's attention. Suddenly, that cold look on her face disappeared, and was replaced by her usual cheerful look. "Yes, Toshii?" Yuno asked with a sweet tone on her voice. I could see Shizuka tensed up in the corner of my bed. "Uh. Could you stop that? You're intimidating Shizuka." I replied. "Intimidating? That's the point, Toshii. I'm making sure no one gets to harm you again." Yuno cheerfully said as she gently holds my left hand.

What the hell. What happened to her? Something's way off. Her eyes are different from before. It's like she's in trance or something. This isn't the Yuno that I used to know. Shit. I don't want her to turn into a yandere because of me, but that thought is really tempting. Tsh. Get a grip, Toshiro! I can't sacrifice Yuno's social life for myself. That's plain absurd! Tsh. I just hope a stern scolding will do.

"Stop it. Please." I muttered as I gave Yuno a stern look. "Huh? Why? Why would I let them get near you again? They'll hurt you, Toshii! I won't let that happen again!" Yuno stated with a pained look on her face. "Don't be silly. I haven't accepted that I'm yours, right?" I asked her. "H-Huh? Wh-" "I'll accept that, but in return, please. Lessen that yandere attitude of yours." I stated as I gave her a faint smile. "W-What? You'll… You'll accept…?" Yuno asked me as I noticed her gaze at Shizuka. "Don't worry, Gasai-san. You… You can have Toshiro-kun for now." Shizuka stated as she gave her a smile. "Miyamoto…" Yuno muttered. I bet she was expecting Shizuka to resist.

"Besides, Yuno. I don't blame anyone about what happened to me. What matters is that you're safe. That I managed to save you." I stated as I nuzzled her pink hair with my hand. "T-Toshii…" Yuno muttered as she began to cry. "That's why I have to seriously train this time around, so that I could protect you in the future. So, please, stay as you were before. That's the Yuno that I love. You don't need to cast everyone away in order to protect me. I'm not that weak, Yuno." I stated as I kept nuzzling her hair with my hand. "I-I'm sorry, Toshii… I just… I just don't want you to leave me…" Yuno tearfully muttered as her tears freely flowed out from her weary eyes. "Baka. Who said I'm leaving your side. Pft. I won't. I promise." I whispered as Yuno cried her eyes out.

An hour passed.

It was already a few minutes before 0600pm in the evening. After some conversations and so, Shizuka decided to call it a day. I was left in the room with Yuno. "So, you're not going home yet? I'm pretty sure you're family's worried about you." I said as Yuno stood up and approached her pink duffle bag, which was placed beside the sofa. "I will. Don't worry. Wait. What's this, Toshii?" Yuno asked as she pulls out a gift-wrapped box out from her bag. "Oh. It's yours." I replied as she walks back to me. "Mine? Is this a gift or something?" Yuno asked as she shakes the box. "Of course it is, baka. Go on. Open it." I replied as I watched Yuno examine my gift. With that, Yuno quickly opens my gift. I saw Yuno's eyes glistening as she pulls out a silver necklace from the box. The necklace had a fairly simple design, which was a silver heart accompanied with silver two stars. "You like it? Also, there's more. Go check the box." I remarked.

To my surprise, Yuno didn't move. She was too occupied with the silver necklace. "T-Toshi…" Yuno whispered as she examines the necklace with a smile on her face. Oh. She likes it. "Geez. That's not all. Here. I got you a stuff toy." I said as I pulled out the pink bunny stuff toy from the box. "T-That mascot! Toshii! How did you know that it was my favourite?!" Yuno cheerfully asked as I handed her the stuff toy. "Pft. Come on. We've been together for quite a while now, right? I remember everything that happened between us. I remember every single detail. I don't know, but I really cherish every moment that I'm with you." I replied as I gave her a genuine smile. "Toshii… thank you. I love them." Yuno said as she smiled back at me. "Wait. Turn around. I'll help you put on the necklace." I said as I gently took the silver necklace from her hand. Yuno quickly turned around and showed me her nape. "I think I spoil you too much." I commented as I place the necklace around her neck. "Geez. You're also spoiled, Toshii. It's just that you don't notice." Yuno replied as I locked the necklace in place. Hm. A perfect fit.

"How does it look?" I asked her as Yuno checked herself out in a nearby mirror. "It's pretty! I love it, Toshii!" Yuno cheerfully replied. "I'm happy to know that you liked it. Anyway, time for my last gift." I said as I stood up from my bed. I took off the gauze on my left eye and walked towards Yuno. "T-Toshii..?" Yuno mumbled as I gently grabbed onto her hands. "I'll do this again, okay? Listen well. You ready?" I asked her as I gently smiled at her. "Y-yes. I'm listening." Yuno replied as her face began to blush. I took a deep breath and looked at her longingly. This is the right moment. This is the moment we've been waiting for.

"I love you, Gasai, Yuno. I'm all yours." I stated as I bring her hands towards my face. "T-Toshi…" Yuno whispered as she began caressing my face. "I will never regret meeting you. I really think fate brought us together. Now, that our feelings are mutual; I'll ask you once again. Will you be my girlfriend, Yuno?" I asked her. "Baka. Of course I will. You're the only one for me, Toshii. Your all mine, and I'm all yours. Nothing will ever change that." Yuno replied as her tears slowly fall from her eyes. "Ah. You're crying…" I muttered as I wiped her tears away. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm so happy right now that I might burst." Yuno replied as she presses my hand onto her cheek. The atmosphere was just right. We stared at each other for a bit. Her pink eyes were glistening in joy. She slowly brings her lips closer to mine. We whispered each other's names before our lips locked onto each other. I slowly closed my eyes as I savoured this moment. Her soft lips, her warm hand on my cheek, and her breathing were the only things that I could think off at the moment. She's all mine, and I'm all hers. Nothing could go wrong in this moment.

After a few seconds, we stopped our kiss. We then stared at each other's eyes. "Yuno…" I whispered as I caressed her face. "Toshii… wait. Was that your first kiss? D-Don't tell me tha-" "Baka! That was my first!" I frantically cried out as Yuno looked at me with a surprised look on my face. "Really? Well, I'm happy to know that! You're also my first!" Yuno happily said with a sweet smile on her face. "Yare yare. You'll always be first, you know that? My first love, my first kiss, and my first girlfriend." I stated as I smiled back at her. "And you're the same, Toshii. Be responsible for this, alright?" Yuno cheerfully asked me. "Of course I will. Also, Happy Birthday, Yuno." I replied as I smiled at her. "Alright! I think it's time for me to say this!" Yuno cheerfully said as she took a step back away from me. "Hm? What?" I curiously asked her.

_I love you, Toshii! I love you so much!_

* * *

Time quickly passed since that day.

To my surprise, it was already a year and 4 months.

We graduated from junior high during the 2nd week of March. Our celebration was quite simple. Our small group of friends went out to karaoke and sang our hearts out. Me, Hinata, and Mao sang our best while Akise cheered on. As usual, Kousaka tried to grab the spotlight, but surprisingly, it was Yuno and Shizuka who managed to get the top score. We really enjoyed it. Besides, that was their farewell party for me, Yuno, and Shizuka.

Speaking of those guys, most of them decided to stay and apply for Sakurami Highschool. Akise was planning to take a law-related course to pursue his dream of being a detective. Well, he's quite informative in every aspect of society, so I don't blame him. It's just that, he's that mysterious. Kousaka in other hand will pursue a business course. He's planning to be a famous entrepreneur in the future. Heh. Can't wait to see that. Hinata is planning to take her father's mantle as a veterinarian while Mao, will surely follow Hinata.

Unfortunately, Shizuka had to move again thanks to her parent's work. This time around, she has to move overseas. If I could remember correctly, her parents are renowned IT programmers and a big-name company from the America gave them a contract. Besides, her relatives are living there, so there wouldn't be any fuss for her if she transferred there. They left the country last week. We were even there to see them away since Father's a good friend of Shizuka's father. We will surely miss her. I still have the internet, so I could still keep in touch with her. I'm pretty sure she'll pester me for the latest Jojolion volumes though.

I eventually moved to Tokyo with my Kazuto, Remi, and Yuno. Surprisngly, Yuno's family allowed her to move with us. Well, I think they allowed her since she's planning to be an interior designer in the future and Tokyo Academy is the only available school in the country that has that course. I feel bad for Father though. He'll be lonely. We better make sure to visit him during holidays. Of course, we'll sleep in different rooms. After all, we're under the watchful eye of the newly wedded. Well, Remi will probably watch over us most of the time since brother's out working his bum off. Oh well. I don't mind, since I'm not planning to rush things with Yuno.

* * *

_Toshii! Wake up!_

Hm?

_Wake up, Toshii! We'll be late for our first day!_

First day? Oh! Shit! I remember! It's our first day in Tokyo Academy! I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. The first thing that I saw was my pink-haired girlfriend in her uniform, which was a black blazer, a white polo with a red necktie, and a red skirt. "Geez! You're so hard to wake up!" Yuno annoyingly commented as I stretched my arms and yawned. "Sorry, sorry. I slept like a log." I said as I put on my glasses and stood up. My room here is quite simple. There was a study desk, my bed, some posters, a cabinet for my clothing, and some wooden shelves with my precious anime figures. As I followed Yuno out of my room, I managed to catch a glimpse of the nearby wall clock. Huh? It's just 0630am in the morning. Our classes start in 0830am. We still have two more hours.

"What's the rush? The academy is quite near. Our commuting time is like around, 15 minutes…" I asked Yuno as I let out another yawn. "Don't be silly, Toshii. With that mind-set of yours, you'll always be late!" Yuno replied as we eventually reached the dining area. Kazuto was sitting on one of the chairs while Remi was cooking our breakfast. "She has a point, Toshirooo. You're always late." Kazuto commented as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Tch. Yare yare daze." I commented as I let out a sigh. "Ara. Good morning, Toshi-chan. Go on, take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon." Remi said as a mouth-watering aroma entered my nostrils. "You're lucky that you have someone like Remi-chan, Aniki." I said as I sat down beside Yuno. "Of cour-" "Since you can't cook and all. Without her, you're probably eating microwave meals." I commented as I smirked at him. "Tch. Yuno-chan. Scold your boyfriend for being too annoying." Kazuto remarked as he shrugs off my tease. Yuno quickly followed his instructions and pinched my nose. "Ouch! Hey!" I said as I rubbed my nose. Yuno simply giggled and smiled at me. Tch. If you aren't that cute when you're smiling, I would have pinched your nose too.

We then ate our hearty breakfast. Remi's cooking was top-notch. Father's sunny side-ups and bacons are nothing compared to Remi's culinary skills. Heck, even Yuno's surprised with her skills. "Woah! Remi-chan! Could you teach me how to cook?!" Yuno merrily asked Remi as she finishes her meal. "Of course, Yuno-chan! I'll teach you so that you could also cook for Toshi-chan!" Remi happily replied. "You hear that, Toshii? No more yakisoba bread for you during lunch time!" Yuno cheerfully said as she smiled at me. "Tch. Alright, but we'll do it alternatively, alright? I can't let my cooking skills dull down too." I said as I heard Kazuto chuckling in a distance.

After a quick shower, I then put on my uniform, which was a black blazer, white polo with a blue necktie, and black slacks. "You ready, Toshii?" Yuno asked me as she peeks inside my room. "Yep. Ready when you are." I replied as I fixed some folds on my slacks. "Geez. You got your necktie crooked. Let me fix it." Yuno said as she walked towards me. "Alright, alright. Here you go." I said as I took off my blue necktie and handed it to Yuno. As Yuno wrapped my necktie around my collar, I caught a glimpse of her silver necklace peeking underneath her red necktie. I can't help but to smile as I watched her fix my necktie. "What's with that smirk of yours? It's like you're going to eat me or something." Yuno curiously asked. "Heh. I might." I replied with a chuckle. A sudden gleam came from Yuno's fingers. Oh. It was none other than our promise ring. I gave her that during our first anniversary. I heard that she never took it off ever since.

"Hey. If I saw you looking at other girls later, I'll gouge your eyes out." Yuno said as she pulls my necktie towards her. With that sweet tone of hers, I'm pretty sure she's joking around. I know she's a bit, protective, or should I say obsessed with me, but I could manage to tolerate it. Besides, I love that side of hers. "Heh. You always say that, love. Don't worry. I only have my eyes on you." I replied as I kissed her cheek. "G-Good. Only me, alright? I love you…" Yuno asked with a blushing face. "Only you. I love you too, Yuno. Come on. We'll be late. We can save the romantic moments later." I replied as I grabbed onto her hand. "Alright. Let's go, Toshii!" Yuno happily stated.

We then ran off towards the future.

I wonder what's in stored for us in the future. Perhaps we'll end up together. As always, we'll be a tandem. Yuno will be an interior designer, while I'll be an architect. Heh. I don't know what the future holds for us. Like Shizuka said before, it's better to face the uncertain future rather knowing what will happen to us. I don't know, but one thing is for sure.

I'll stick with this pink-haired girl who's madly in love with me, since I'm madly in love with her.

**I'm Hiriyama, Toshiro and this is my story.**

**My story where I went through a harsh childhood thanks to my Uncle.**

**My story where I was reunited with my Father and older half-brother.**

**My story where I lived a normal life with my friends.**

**More importantly, this is my story where I met the girl who stayed with me till the very end.**

_**FIN**_


	7. Closing Words

With that last chapter, Future Diary: Existence is officially over!

I really hoped that you guys liked the story. The whole After Story thing is like an epilogue for my OC's third world counterpart. No more ToshiroxYuno moments lol.

Anyway, now this is over, I can focus on my other two fanfics, which are Dragon's Vengeance (Akame ga Kill) and Black Heart (School Days). Though, I'll still fix the grammar issues in the previous chapters of Existence.

Oh yes. Don't be shy to leave a review or a message if you have any opinions about my fanfic! I'm pretty open for my readers' opinions and ideas. Alright?

Again, thank you for reading my fanfic! It really means a lot to me! See ya guys in my other works!

**UnseenMemory**


End file.
